London
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Elliot, Jonny, Mo and a pregnant Jac have to go to a conference in London whilst Darwin is being refurbished. They all have to share a room. But with a large thunder storm heading their way and a high risk flood warning in their area, will the four manage not to kill each other whilst they are stuck in their hotel room? Also, Jac's astraphobia is revealed to Jonny.
1. Chapter 1

In** this fanfic, everyone a going knows about Jac being pregnant. But Elliot doesn't know about Jac's endometriosis. Jac and Jonny aren't officially together but they are getting on.**

**Im going to update more frequently that my other stories because Im going to make the chapters shorter.**

It was a cloudy, grey, murky Sunday morning and Jonny, Elliot, Mo and a pregnant Jac were on their way to London. Jonny was driving them to a week long cardiotharacic transplant conference in London.

Hanssen had sent them on it whilst the Darwin ward ward was being refurbished. They had the chance to either go to the conference or work on AAU for a week.

Jac dislike both ideas because AAU was a hell hole. Especially considering there was particularly annoying American consultant, a big friendly yet annoying consultant and a friendly, really friendly nurse on that ward.

She disliked the conference trip idea because it would mean a week living with those three in one hotel room and she was still suffering from endo pain, not-so-morning sickness, frequent trips to the bathroom and to top it all off, her breasts had started leaking.

Hanssen had booked all four of them in one room to save money and they a fairly full itinerary. That Sunday was free because they were expected to arrive around lunchtime and they could settle into their room. Monday to Friday they had talks, presentations and observing surgeries from 9am-4pm every day with a one hour break at 12. And they had the Saturday and Sunday morning free; they were driving back on the Sunday afternoon.

Jac was hoping that the room had single beds because she wanted one to her own. More than anything she wanted a room to herself but that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"Earth to Jac?" Jonny said.

"Huh?"

"You were day dreaming."

"Mmm." Jac replied as she continued to stare out of the window. Jac was in the passenger seat next to Jonny who was driving and Mo and Elliot were sat in the back. They were

"Are you okay?" Jonny asked kindly.

"Yes." Jac replied bluntly.

Jonny looked in his rear view mirror which he has adjusted so he could see Mo. He flashed his eyes open and Mo did the same.

"How much longer?" Mo asked trying to change the subject.

"Erm, about an hour."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot dragged his ancient holdall along behind him and Mo, Jonny and Jac pulled their suitcases on wheels by the handle on the top. They walked up to reception. "We've got a room for four book under the name of Hope." Elliot said.

"Ah yes, your in room number 174. Here are your keys. The bigger key is for the room and the smaller one's for your safe. And here is a spare set." The receptionist handed both sets to Elliot. "It is on the fifth floor. The lift is to the right of the hotel entrance. Breakfast starts at 6am and finished at 10am. Lunch is between 12 and 2 and dinner is served from 5 until 9. The dining room is to the right of the lift and the spa, gym and pool are just through those doors, they are open 24 hours. There is a 24 hour room service for all of your needs. I hope you enjoy your stay." She explained. Elliot and Jonny appeared to be the only two listening to her as Jac was staring at the floor and Mo was watching her cautiously.

"Thank you." Elliot replied as they walked to wards the lift. Jac's eyes kept on slowly falling and opening again but she tried unsuccessfully to hide it.

Just as they were about to step into the lift, Jonny took Jac's suitcase off of her and wheeled it into the lift. Jac didn't have the energy to argue so after giving Jonny the death stare, she followed the others into the lift.

Elliot unlocked the door and walked in still dragging his suitcase. Jac followed quickly after because she wanted to get her own bed, however they were all still unsure of the bedding arrangements, there could be only two double beds which was more than likely knowing their luck. Jonny was still pulling Jac's suitcase. Jc walked through the living room and into the bedroom. Singular. There was only one.

Jac huffed because that meant that if she was feeling sick or in pain in the night, the other three would probably know about it. However, she was happy when she saw that there was a double bed and two single beds.

As you stand in the large door way, the double bed is against the wall facing inwards on the left. There is a fairly wide pathway in the middle and on the right, there are two single beds. There is a wardrobe with shelves at the bottom in each corner. At the end of the gap in the middle of the bedroom, opposite the doorway is an ensuite bathroom with a shower and bath.

The others soon followed and Jonny walked up and dumped his and Jac's suitcase on the double bed. Jac however walked over, grabbed her suitcase and dumped it on the single bed that was closet to the ensuite.

"Er Jac-" Jonny began before being interrupted.

"It's fine, I'll share with you." Mo said as she put her suitcase on the side of the bed closest to the ensuite leaving Elliot the other single bed.

After twenty minutes, Jonny had messily unpacked. In other words, all of his clothes were chucked in the draw at the bottom because he couldn't be bothered to hang them up. Elliot had unpacked and hung up his clothes rather quickly (and messily) and went for a look around their hotel room. Mo had unzipped her suitcase and placed it in the bottom of the wardrobe so she didn't have to unpack anything but she could access things easily.

Jac however was a completely different story. She had hung up all of her clothes neatly on the hangers provided and had them ordered from blazers to blouses to trousers etc. Her four pairs of shoes were placed neatly beside the wardrobe and all of her underwear, pyjamas and breast pads were placed in the draws at the bottom. Jac had hidden the pads under her pyjamas. She also had her swimming costume after she had dound out there was a pool there because it was a safe exercise to keep fit during pregnancy, and it was an individual activity; she could go down to the pool at 4am by herself and go for a swim. She then sat on her bed quietly and began day dreaming.

Mo checked her phone to see that it was 12:40pm. "Right, shall we go and get lunch?"

"That sounds like a plan." Elliot said as he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah sure." Jonny agreed.

"Jac?" Mo asked.

"Yeah fine." Jac replied as she got up off of her bed and walked towards the others who had walked towards the front door. Elliot locked the door after them and they made their way to the lift, Jac however was walking slowly behind them.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, chapter two has been changed quite a bit so you might want to re-read it, sorry :)**

Soon, they were seated next to the window that looked out over the river Thames. They were each handed a menu by the waiter. Looking down the menu, there were several different types of baguettes and sandwiches. There were soups and salads and a few hot meals. After around 5 minutes they had decided what they were having and ordered. In the end, Elliot ordered a egg mayonnaise baguette with crisps and a diet coke. Jonny ordered the BLT baguette with crisps and a lemonade. Mo had a smoked salmon sandwich with a salad garnish and fanta. And Jac ordered a garden salad with a low fat Italian dressing and still water.

* * *

A week ago, Jac got the kick that she needed to stop eating whatever she craved. She stood on the scales and at nearly 5 months pregnant, Jac had gained 11 pounds. And her bump wasn't even that big! From that day, Jac begun taking the stairs instead of the lift up the the sixth floor for Darwin. She began trying to completely ignore her cravings despite the fact that she wanted to nick Elliot's donuts so many times.

* * *

After they had finished they went up to the room. Mo and Elliot sat on separate sofas and turned the news on in the main room. Jonny was about to join them but he followed Jac who walked slowly into the bed room.

Jac opened her wardrobe thinking she was alone when Jonny said "are you okay?"

"Fine." Jac replied as she packed several things into a bag.

"Where are you going?"

"To the pool."

"Can I come?" He asked calmly. Jonny wanted to be involved more with his child's pregnancy, hence spend more time with Jac.

"No it's fine you stay here."

"Are you sure? I happen to be quite the personal trainer when it comes to swimming." He joked.

"And I look like I need a personal trainer do I?" Jac asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"No, no. I just thought you might like some company."

"Yeah well I don't." She replied harshly. Jonny was still watching her when she suddenly stopped packing, and moving. He could only see part of her back sticking out from the wardrobe door but he could hear her as she quietly groaned before she breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"Have you taken any painkillers?" He asked kindly.

"Yes." Jac bluntly replied as she zipped up her bag and began to walk out of the bedroom. Mo noticed that she was picking up the keys.

"Jac, where're you going?" Mo asked.

"To the pool. I'll be back in an hour or so." She replied as she put the keys in her pocket, swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked out.

Jonny walked to the sofa and sat next to Mo.

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't she sleep next to me? And I love how she picked the bed furthest away from me." He joked sarcastically. Elliot sat there pretending to be engrossed in the news.

"Jonny her hormones are all over the place. Besides she didn't intentionally pick the bed furthest away from you-"

"Really because there is another single bed opposite me!" Jonny interrupted. Mo face palmed.

"Jonny, she's picked the bed closest to the toilet you idiot."

"So?"

"So she's obviously suffering from morning sickness."

"I don't think so. If she was, she wouldn't have come on this trip."

"Really? What would you choose in her position. A week on AAU of time wasters and Michael, Sacha, Serena, Arthur Digby and Chantelle prodding her for every last detail about how she's feeling and when she conceived. Or come to a luxury hotel for a week where she can listen to presentations and watch surgery about complex procedures with cardiotharacic transplants. And spend the rest of her time in bed, in the gym, pool or spa or go shopping. Now thats a toughie." Mo joked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jac had just got changed into her swimming costume. She had pulled her hair back into a tight bun. She grabbed a towel from the clean pile, locked her things in a locker and walked out to the pool. Luckily it was empty so Jac would have the whole pool to herself with nobody watching her. She gently slipped into the cool water before beginning the first of her many lengths of the 25m pool.

* * *

A hour and a half later, Jac returned to their hotel room. Her hair was slightly damp still and soft and wavy. The main room was empty, so was the small kitchen so she entered the bedroom to find Jonny sitting cross-legged in the middle of the double bed on his laptop.

"Hello. Have a nice swim?"

"Yeah. Where's Mo and Elliot?"

"They went to the tescos around the corner to get a couple of bits for the kitchen so we don't always have to eat out of the restaurant. Oh and don't worry, I warned them not to get coffee." Jac smiled as she walked towards her wardrobe and unpacked her bag. She hung her swimming costume on the wooden towel rack that was on the wall. Jonny was watching her every move.

"So, um. Why are you sleeping on the single bed?" He asked.

"Because we're not together." Jac stated sternly but quietly.

"That could change though couldn't it?" Jonny asked kindly as he closed his laptop.

"Theoretically it's possible yes." Jac said as she sat at the head of her bed and leant against the wall checking her phone.

"Well," Jonny began as he got off of his bed and cautiously sat in the middle of her bed. "Why don't we go out tonight? There's a nice Italian around the corner where you can sit outside next to the river. Just the two of us." He could see Jac was beginning to come round to the idea and she was trying not to smile. "That's it then. We'll leave here at 6." He finished and he placed his hand on her knee as he got up and walked back over to his bed.

"I'm still sleeping in this bed though." She stated.

"For now." He muttered so that she didn't hear.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mo and Elliot returned with a couple of bags of shopping each. Jonny grabbed some off of Mo as he saw she was struggling and the three walked into the kitchen.

"By the way, it's just you two for dinner tonight, Me and Jac are going out." Jonny said quietly, hoping that Jac wouldn't hear.

"Right okay, I'm sure we'll manage eh Mo?" Elliot said as they began packing away.

"Yep. So are you two back together then or what?" Mo asked.

"It's complicated." Jac interrupted. The three turned around to see Jac standing in the doorway.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 5:30 and Jac was straightening her hair in the bathroom and using the mirror, she could see straight through to the main room from here and she saw the other three sat on the sofas watching TV. They were watching a game show and every five minutes, she heard "A definitely A"

"No it's B you idiot"

"And the correct answer is C!"

"Aaahhh!"

"Jonny, are you going to get dressed anytime soon?" Jac shouted from the bathroom.

"I am dressed." Jonny shouted back sitting in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt.

"Jonny, it's formal."

"This is formal." He shouted back, Elliot and Mo sat next to him giggling.

"Jonathon, formal means suit and tie." Elliot explained.

"Fine," he said as he got up and walked into the bedroom. "Hang on. you're in leggings and a hoodie." He protested as he saw Jac in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm not dressed yet; in doing my hair first."

"Fine." Jonny began looking through the bottom draw. He picked out a pair of smart trousers, white shirt and plain black blazer and laid them out on his bed.. "What are you wearing?"

"You'll soon find out." Jac replied as she walked out of the bathroom after turning the straighteners off.

"Well then can you pick which end of these ties to wear because whatever I pick will be wrong." Jonny asked as he took several ties out of his draw. Jac walked up to him, he was standing in front of his wardrobe.

"Wear that one." She said pulling a skinny black tie out of his hands, "but wear that shirt." She said as she picked up a light blue long sleeved shirt.

Mo and Elliot were still watching the TV and Jonny had joined them. It was nearly 6; the time they were meant to leave and Jac had been in the bathroom for nearly 20 minutes. Jonny didn't want to anger her by rushing her so he waited patiently.

At two minutes to six, Jac left the bathroom dressed for dinner. Jonny, Mo and Elliot were to busy watching TV to notice so Jac walked through the bedroom and stood behind the sofas. She cleared her throat to gather Jonny's attention.

The noise made all three if them turn around, Jonny eagerly stood up. Jc was dressed in a pale blue, strapless, pleated jersey dress. She accessorised it with a wide, brown leather belt, brown leather sandals and several beaded bracelets all in different shades of blue. The dress was curve fitting so it enlarged her 5 month baby bump. No one had seen her bump before then because she was always wearing baggy scrubs or a hoodie. She also had a small brown clutch bag. To finish off her look, both her toenails and nails were painted aqua blue and she had applied a thin layer of foundation to cover her pale face.

"Are you going to stand there and gawp or are we going to leave?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"Jac... You look amazing!" Mo said as Jonny was frozen to the spot, he was still staring at her bump.

"Why do you sound so surprised Maureen?"

"I just never took you for the girly girl sort. And I hadn't noticed your bump before." Mo explained as she nodded at Jac's stomach. "Mind you, I don't think I'm the only one."

"Is that..."

"Our baby, yes Jonny well done." Jac said sarcastically clapping.

Jonny walked up to Jac and stretched his hand out towards Jac's stomach. "Uh-uh." Jac said slapping his hand away. "No touching. Come on let's go." Jac and Jonny began walking towards the door. Jonny momentarily sulked because he couldn't touch his baby.

"Be back before dark." Mo said sarcastically.

"Yes, mother. But don't go getting the wrong ideas, the single bed's still mine okay?"

" I Wouldn't dream of stealing a pregnant women's bed." Mo stated.

"Have a nice time." Elliot said as the couple walked out of the door.

Thanks for reading! Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Table for two please." Jonny requested as he reached the podium outside the Italian restaurant. As he waited, for the waiter to organise a table for the two, Jonny slipped his arm around Jac's waist. Jac looked at Jonny and reluctantly, slipped her hand around his waist too. Jac looked up at the cloudy dark grey sky.

"Right this way sir." The waiter said. Jonny flickered his eyebrows at Jac and smiled childishly because they called him sir. Jac rolled her eyes at him and followed him through to their table. The waiter pulled Jac's chair out for her and tucked her in and handed the two menus.

"What would you like to drink madam?" The waiter asked

"Um, I'll have a still water please."

"Sir?"

"I shall also have the still water please."

"Very well." The waiter walked off and Jac was trying hard not to laugh at Jonny.

"What?" He asked worrying about his suit and tightening his tie.

"You trying to talk posh!" Jac composed herself. "You can have a beer you know you don't have to have water."

"No, I wish to remain sober because want to remember tonight."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I'm spending it with you."

"Was that supposed to be a soppy moment?"

"Of course not."

"And you're not spending the night with me, we're in separate beds remember?"

"Definitely. How can I forget that look in your eyes when I put your suitcase on the double bed!?" He joked. Sensing Jac felt a bit awkward, he changed the subject. "So, what are you going to have?"

"I think I'll have the... Tomato and Basil risotto." Jac replied.

"Very healthy." Jonny stated as he raised his eyebrows. "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs."

* * *

After they had finished, Jonny paid and guided Jac outside only to find that is was pouring down! Jac stopped immediately under the canopy but Jonny walked out into the rain, turned around to look at Jac.

"Come on. Live a little!" He shouted. It was dark and murky. They were both dressed formally, and Jonny wanted to have fun in the rain.

"No! It's chucking it down!"

"So! Come on, we can run back to the hotel!" Jonny joked. Surprisingly, Jac agreed and Jac soon followed Jonny running through the semi-crowded street. They were dodging people left, right and centre. Jac's straightened hair was now wavy and flowing freely behind her. It was now a race between the two of them who could get to the hotel first. They only ran for a couple of minutes before they reached the hotel and Jonny reached the doors first but he held them open for Jac.

* * *

Jac and Jonny returned to their hotel room at 7:15pm. Mo and Elliot were sat watching TV when the two, dripping wet, burst into the room.

"Have a nice time?" Elliot asked smiling as the two walked towards the sofas beaming.

"Yeah great thanks. Although, If we ever go to an Italian again, you are not have spaghetti!" Jac remarked as she looked at the several tomato stains on Jonny's light blue shirt that had been slightly washed away by the rain.

"It was an accident!" Jonny protested. "Right well I'm getting changed."

"Me too." Jac said. "What did you two have for dinner then?" Jac shouted from the bedroom.

"We went to the restaurant downstairs." Mo shouted back.

* * *

Soon, Jac and Jonny were in their pyjamas and they entered the main room. There were two sofas, each with room for two people on. Elliot was on one and Mo was on the other so Jac joined Mo and Jonny joined Elliot. They were sitting there for a few minutes watching the evening news before Elliot said, "horrible weather isn't it? Looks like it's going to be raining all night."

"Mm, lets hope it will have stopped by morning." Jonny said just before the weather forecast came on.

"Now for your 7 day weather forecast. Tonight, most of the England will see heavy downpours, maybe even with some thunder and lightening. They will continue until the early hours of tomorrow. However it will return throughout the week as frequent thunder storms are expected. Temperatures are not expected to go above 9 degrees Celsius. The met office are issuing flood warnings across the country especially in the south east. London is at a particularly high risk and it is advised to anyone in London to prepare for flooding. More information can be found on out website."

The four sat there in silence. Jac instinctively placed her hand on her stomach to calm her child. Elliot turned the TV off and suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. It was a member of staff from the hotel requesting to speak to everyone in the room. The other three got up and surrounded the door.

"Now this is only a quick warning as we have to warn the hundreds of people in the hotel at the moment. You might have heard that there is a high flood risk in London and so we must warn you that if the water threatens to enter the hotel, we will have to turn the water, gas and electricity off. I must also advise to you prepare. Unfortunately, the hotel cannot provide everyone with supplies yet because out delivery is not until tomorrow, and if it does flood, it is likely the delivery is cancelled so, I advise you to go to the nearest shops and prepare. You'll need bottle water, food and torches. Sorry I cannot explain more but I have to warn everyone else." He explained as he turned around and knocked on the opposite door. Elliot closed the door and turned to face the others.

"Shall we drive home and forget the conference?" Jonny asked as he feared for the safety of Jac and his baby. He slipped his arm around her waist. She was frozen still but Mo checked out of the window.

"I think everyone else has had that idea before you." Mo said as she saw the traffic out of the window. You couldn't even see the Tarmac there were so many cars, not only that but despite the traffic lights being green, no one was moving at all. The pavements were chaos as well, people in suits were running in all directions.

"No, we can't the roads are blocked. We should go back to tescos, get supplies in and stay in here. We're on the third floor so we'll be okay." Mo said. Jac still wasn't moving she was guarding her stomach with both hands.

"Right, we'll go to tescos then. We'll have to get as much as we can carry." Elliot said, he decided he should take charge being the oldest and most mature. Elliot noticed Jac's pale, shocked face. "Jac? Do you want to stay here?"

"No, I'm coming." She forced out after several moments of silence. Noticing something wasn't right, Jonny pulled Jac aside and spoke to her quietly.

"Jac, it's only a flood warning, it's not even certain that it will flood. There's nothing to worry about. We can go shopping, come back and just relax."

He was looking into Jac's eyes. Jac however was staring at the floor, here eyes were darting about the soft beige carpet.

"The baby will be fine." He added quietly.

"It's not that."

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's the storm... I'm astraphobic." She whispered.

"Which means?" He asked softly.

"I don't like thunder and lightening." She whispered so that Mo and Elliot couldn't hear, even though she knew they would more than likely find out soon enough. Jonny could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being serious and that she didn't just dislike storms, she was genuinely terrified.

"Right well, stay calm. You've got me, Mo and Elliot here. Besides, it hasn't started yet, it's only raining. Yeah?" Jac nodded. "Come here." Jonny slipped his arms around Jac and hugged her tightly.

After a couple of minutes, Jac reluctantly let go of him. And walked into the bedroom to get changed from her pyjamas, Jonny followed.

"Right, I'll just get my rucksack so I can carry more." elliot said as he slipped into the bedroom. The others obviously thought it was a good idea as they all quickly got bags too. They also put on waterproof coats. Jac was having difficulty zipping hers up because her hands were shaking so Jonny assisted her. He faced her, put both pieces of the zip together and slowly zipped it up, it was tight on her bump as he did so, that was his first touch of his child.

"Right, is everyone ready?" Elliot asked and they nodded by the door. Jonny was stood with his arm around Jac's shoulder. Jac felt horrible, she haed being this weak and she wanted to throw Jonny's arm off of her. But she knew that the thought of being alone when the thunder and lightening started panicked her even more. "Right, when we leave the hotel try and stay together. When we get to the store we can split into pairs. Mo you come with me and Jac and Jonny stay together-" As Elliot said that, a thought ran through Jac's head of what she needed to get. "I want to go with Mo." She stated.

"What?" Jonny stated in a high voice.

"Right you go with Mo then," Elliot began, he didn't have time to argue. "Jonny stay with me." Mo looked slightly shocked. "We can get a small trolley each, I'm sure we can each carry a couple of bags and things in our bag. When you're ready, we can find each other and don't forget to get things that we don't need to cook because they might have to turn the power off." Elliot was speaking quickly. He wanted everyone to have a plan in their head so they didn't panic when they entered the chaotic street. "Jonathon and I shall get the water and things like torches and batteries. Ladies, you can get the food and I can pay when we finish. Any questions?" He asked slightly out of breath. He only left a second before continuing "no, good lets go."

* * *

Elliot walked out of the self locking door first, then Jac followed by Jonny and Mo who walked side by side. "Mo, keep an eye on her."

"Of course although dont let her hear that, she might castrate you." Mo joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious, she's..." Jonny contemplated telling Mo of Jac's fear and decided that it was for the best, "she's scared of thunder and lightening." Mo was about to laugh as the four entered the staircase.

"You serious?"

"Deadly, I think she's petrified of it."

"Well we're going to have a fun night aren't we?" Mo finished as the four entered the busy street.

**Thanks for reading! I know that none of this would ever happen (mind you nothing I ever write about does!) so ignore the fact that The Thames has flood barriers, and that shops don't open at 8pm on a Sunday and the fact that its summer! Other than that it's****_ very r_****ealistic *wink wink* **

**Pretty please can you review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The four entered the shop, it was a fairly large shop but it was packed. People were pushing and shoving. There were long cues for check outs. They were glad they wore coats because otherwise, they would have been dripping wet.

Suddenly, a rather large group of mostly tall business men started exiting the store through the entrance. One of them pushed Jac into a metal railing by accident. She hit it side-on and after reassuring Jonny that she was fine, they grabbed two trolleys split into their pairs.

* * *

Jonny pushed the trolley following Elliot towards the bottled water. They grabbed a small pack of individual bottles and then got four of the larger 5 litre bottles that had handles on them that they could refill the smaller bottles with. They would probably need more but they couldn't carry anymore than that. They then headed towards the busiest section that contained torches, batteries and lamps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jac left Mo to push the trolley and quickly headed towards the toiletries. Unfortunately, Mo was not letting Jac out of her sight so she followed her all the way. Jac stopped and Mo stopped behind her at the female essentials section. Jac turned to see that Mo was behind her and she went slightly red.

"Go on then, get what you need." Mo said quietly to Jac as she got out her phone as a distraction so Jac was more comfortable. Jac picked up a pack of breast pads and panty liners and placed them in the bottom of the trolley before quickly walking away from that section. Mo then realised why she wanted to pair up with herself rather than Jonny.

Mo caught up with her as she stopped at the baby wipes. "Jac, there's no need to be embarrassed, I've been there remember." Mo said softly in next to Jac.

Jac simply ignored the topic completely and said "shall we get some baby wipes incase the water is shut off?"

Mo sensed that Jac was still a bit embarrassed so she left the subject. "Yeah, I'll get some hand sanitised as well."

After picking up a couple of packs of wipes and sanitizer, they headed for the fruit and vegetables, before making their way through the food section filling up the trolley avoiding the frozen section because they probably wouldn't be able to use the oven. Towards the end, they got towards the end, the trolley was nearly full to the top and most of the shelves in the store were empty except the odd packet. Mo reached the hot drinks section and picked up a packet of hot chocolate. Even if they could only use the kettle tonight, a warm drink might help Jac to sleep.

* * *

Jonny and Elliot then arrived with their trolley slightly less full than Mo and Jac's one and they began to cue for check out. There was four people in front of them all with full trolleys. Mo pushed her trolley first (in front of Elliot and Jonny's) so that Jonny or Elliot wouldn't see Jac's items. After nearly ten minutes of waiting, there was still two trolleys in front of them and a flash of lightening struck above London. The light came through the windows that were in front of the check out tills. Jonny immediately walked up to Jac who, uncharacteristically, tucked her head straight into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Jonny was slightly taken aback. And looked at Mo with a worried face. Elliot however was still confused.

"Jac? What's wrong?" He asked, he hadn't yet made the connection between the lightening and her odd behaviour. Jonny, who placed his chin on the top of Jac's head whispered to Elliot over the noise of the store, "She's scared of thunder and lightening." Elliot, who was slightly shocked nodded in response and realised why Jonny had been so tense and stressed since they split into their pairs. Jac stayed in Jonny's arms for another five minutes until they were being served.

"Sorry about the wait." The young girl said softly.

"No worries, I'm surprised your still working." Mo said as she began to unload things from the trolley on to the small conveyor belt. Jac slipped out of Jonny's arms and took her bag off of her back. She began packing the items and Jonny followed though he didn't pack his bag. He was going to put the heavy things like batteries and water in his bag.

"We have to work, the boss has said anyone who stays will get a bonus, anyone who leaves will be fired." She replied.

* * *

Mo realised that she was getting to the bottom of the trolley and Elliot was helping her unload. She also realised that Jonny was helping Jac pack so they would both probably see Jac's things. Mo took her bag off of her back and passed it to Jonny so that he could pack it for her. Mo quickly picked up Jac's breast pads and panty liners and put them at he end of the conveyor belt, the bit closest to the young girl. Jac's eyes flashed as she saw them there.

Elliot looked up as he placed the baby wipes on the conveyor belt and saw them before awkwardly looking back down in the trolley. Jac saw Elliot's reaction and went red with embarrassment, the young girl picked up the items and didn't bat an eyelid as she saw them almost everyday, Jonny however picked them up and looked at Jac. Jac snatched them out of his hands and put them into her rucksack without looking at him. She had just filled up her bag so she placed the heavy thing on her back before she began packing the last few of the bits from he trolley into a few plastic bags. She placed those bags on the floor and took Elliot's bag off of him and packed it, as him and Mo began to unload the second trolley.

* * *

"Leave the big bottle, me and Elliot can carry those without bags." Jonny said. Jac picked one up and struggled with it, seeing her, Jonny quickly took it off of her and placed it on the floor. It made Jac slightly dizzy so she leant on the metal counter for support.

"You okay?" Jonny asked as he was forced to keep packing quickly.

"Yeah, just... Just give me a minute." Jac replied as she stayed still trying to stare at one point in front of her. Eventually, all the items were packed in rucksacks or plastic bags.

"Right, that comes to £213.45 please." The young girl announced. Elliot already had his credit card out and placed it into the machine. The others didn't have much choice as they had left their wallets in the safe in their room. "We'll pay you back Elliot." Mo said.

"Oh no no no. It's fine, really. The money I'm on I could do this every week!" He joked in a serious tone. No one laughed. Elliot pulled his card out, took the receipt off of the young girl and took his heavy back pack off of Jac. He placed it on his back and grabbed two of the 5 litre bottles of water. Jonny did the same. Mo put her bag on her back and picked up two bags in each hand.

Jac already had her bag on her back and was about to pick up the three remaining plastic bags, Jonny however had other ideas. "Oh no you don't." He said as he put both of the large water bottles in one hand and picked the three bags up in the other. Jac was about to argue back as they made their way towards the exit as Jonny interrupted. "No, if you faint, that's another thing to carry." He said sternly.

* * *

They reached the exit that was slightly less busy than the entrance, they could see that the drains were already blocked in the streets as large, deep puddles were forming around them. Jac, who was infront of the other, froze as lightening struck across the sky. She wasn't moving an inch and the others stopped behind her. Jonny placed the two bottles of water on the floor, freeing one hand and pulled Jac's hood up for her, he stood in front of her and whispered into her ear that everything was going to be okay. Jac trusted Jonny so as soon as he picked up his water bottles and began walking into the torrential downpour, Jac followed closely behind.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they were only 100 meters from the hotel, they could see it. But suddenly, thunder rumbled across the sky for several seconds. Jac panicked because she was out in the open; she had no shelter. She sprinted towards the hotel. She ran past Jonny with the heavy bag on her back.

Jonny was so worried and began running after her as fast as he could with a heavy bag on his back, three bags in one hand and ten litres of water in the other. Mo and Elliot however, sensed that they wouldn't be wanted by Jac at her moment of weakness so they carried on walking at the same pace through the deep puddles on the pavement.

Jac was running surprisingly fast and Jonny caught up with her just as she entered the hotel, the doorman held he door open for them both. Jonny managed to stop Jac at the bottom of the stairs. He dumped the water bottles and bags on the floor and hugged her tightly, she was crying, though she was trying not to show it. "It's okay, your fine. Listen, we're inside. We can go up to the room and we'll probably be there a few days. We'll be inside, the thunder and lightening can't hurt you." Jonny pulled away and looked at her in the eyes, he placed two of his wet fingers on her neck, her pulse was extremely fast, but it was slowing down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo and Elliot had just arrived, they wiped their feet on the mat and were about to walk towards the stairs when the receptionist stopped them.

"Excuse me, are you in the same room as the other man and woman that just ran through here?"

"Yes, why?" Elliot replied as he and Mo pulled their hoods down after placing the contents of one hand on the floor.

"Well I need to tell you and I was wondering if you would mind passing on the message, that if the rain continues to come at the rate it is, we will unfortunately have to turn the electricity, gas and water off by 11pm. It is advisable that you fill any containers up with water, charge any phones you might need and keep the radiators on until then because it is elected to get rather cold tonight. By the way there are spare blankets on top of your wardrobes and it will help keep the heat in if you pull curtains and shut the bedroom door. What room are you in?"

"Um, 174"

"Right thank you, it's just so that we know who's been told. If you need anything else, ring room service or come down to reception."

"Right okay thank you."

**Thank you for reading, I know this is so unrealistic but I love writing this! Please review, I'd love to know what you guys think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly 9pm when Mo and Elliot reached their hotel room. Jonny was already stood outside with his arm around Jac's waist. They were waiting for Elliot who had the key.

As Mo and Elliot approached the two Mo asked, "Jac, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied in her usual voice. Mo was thinking _'is she seriously going to pretend like that didn't just happen and that everything's alright?' _

* * *

The four walked into the room. Immediately after dumping the shopping in the kitchen, Jonny turned the lights on as Mo closed the curtains in every room of their suite. Unfortunately for Jac, there were windows in every room; the main room, the kitchen, the bedroom, the ensuite bathroom and the other bathroom that was next to the kitchen.

"Oh, the receptionist said that if the rain keeps on falling like this, they're going to have to turn the gas, power and water off at 11pm." Mo explained. Elliot took his bag straight to the kitchen, Jac quickly took her things out of her bag and put them in the draw at the bottom of her wardrobe before taking her bag to the kitchen.

They all took their coats off and hung them on various door handles. Elliot went around the suite turning the radiators up high. Jac saw a flicker of lightening come through the flimsy curtains that didn't reach all the way to the bottom of the window; there were about an inch short. She walked out of the kitchen, leaving the others to unpack and walked into the bedroom. Jac sat on her bed facing away from the window. But she was anxious, because she knew that lightening always comes before thunder.

It was only a matter of seconds after she sat down that a particularly long rumble of thunder came. Jac shut her eyes and creased her forehead.

Jonny was in the kitchen placing the long life milk in the cupboard (which they had bought because it didnt need to be kept in a fridge.) when the thunder came. Mo and Jonny looked at each other before he ran into the bedroom she heard his footsteps coming so she stood up and hugged him tightly. He could feel her cold body shaking slightly, he wasn't sure if she was shaking because she was cold, or because she was scared, or a combination be he didn't like it. He held her tightly in his arms and the only two things that he liked about this was the fact that Jac needed him, and the fact that he could feel his baby, Jac's bump, being pushed against his own stomach. He felt stupid because he thought that this could be some sort of father and child bonding thing, but he wasn't going to let go, not until she wanted him to.

But of course she never wanted to let go, not until this storm was over. And that didn't look like it was coming in the near future.

"Jac?" He whispered.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Why don't you like storms?"

"I just don't."

"It's alright, you can tell me." He said softly, he was thinking that she must have a terrible experience when she was little but to Jac this wasn't the case.

"I just don't." She repeated, but knowing Jonny wouldn't be satisfied until he knew, Jac carried on, "I don't mind the rain, I just... I don't like thunder and lightening because it kills people and I know it's a ridiculously low chance of it happening to me, but it happens. And I just don't like it because I can't control it. I don't know when it's going to come next or where it's happening." She explained, her words were slightly muffled by Jonny's chest but her understood every word.

"Thank you for telling me." He whispered. Jac slowly slipped away from him. "Right, shall we go and help put the shopping away?" He asked softly. Jac nodded and followed Jonny into the kitchen. But Mo and Elliot had finished packing away, it was only a small kitchen so not everything could be put into cupboards; things were stacked neatly on the counters against the wall.

"Oh er, I should probably put my phone on charge." Mo remembered. The other three also agreed and all four were searching for plugs around the hotel room.

"Right, I think we should have a shower before the water's turned off, Jac do you wanna go first?"

"Um, yeah okay." She replied. Jac picked up a pair of pyjamas and her shower gel, shampoo and conditioner from her wardrobe took the provided towel that was rolled into a neat parcel on the end of her bed and shut herself in the bathroom, fortunately for Jonny, the hotel toilet doors didn't have locks on them so she couldn't lock herself away.

"Jonny, there's another shower in the other bathroom, do you want to go first in there?" Elliot asked.

"No, I should stay here incase something happens." He replied as he sat on the bed.

"Jonny, don't you think it's best that you go in the shower the same time as her, otherwise you'll have to go in the shower when she's out." Mo said softly as she realised that Jonny was stressed over this. Jonny didn't want to leave Jac and be in a completely different room to her, but he had to otherwise she could panic when he was in the shower.

"Right, yeah that makes more sense." He muttered as he grabbed his shower gel, shampoo, a pair of shorts, a T-shirt and towel and walked towards the other bathroom.

* * *

Mo and Elliot sat on their beds in the bathroom. "Do you think I should move to the single bed so that Jac can sleep with Jonny?" Mo asked Elliot.

"Well, I know a bit about astraphobia; my father had it. I know that he was less scared if he was with someone. It reminds me actually," Elliot began as he laughed a little, "when I was a boy, I loved storms because my father always used to make these little fort things out of duvets, cushions and chairs because he felt safer when he was under shelter."

"Some how I can't imagine Jac Naylor making a fort." Mo stated as she laughed. "Actually, thinking about it, I don't think I should move, if she threatens men with castration, she probably threatens women with a hysterectomy." Mo joked.

Several flashes of lightening came through the curtains Mo instantly thought of Jac. She wanted to shout out to her and ask if she was okay, but she didn't want to annoy her. Mo just listened incase Jac was crying again, but then maybe she hadn't seen it. But then came the thunder, Mo was hoping that it would stop soon, but it kept on coming. Mo looked up at Elliot. After about thirty seconds it stopped. Thirty seconds of constant thunder, Jac must have been in pieces.

Jonny must have heard it because about a minute after the thunder, Jonny came out of the shower with dripping wet hair and his pyjamas loosely thrown on. He chucked the towel on the bed and ran up to the door.

"Jac? Are you okay?"

"No." She replied bluntly. The word sounded as though it had been forced out under her breath. Jonny heard her breathing heavily and panicked. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him so Mo or Elliot wouldn't see anything. He found Jac sitting in the bottom of the shower with her knees hugging her naked chest. Jac had her hands pressing down on her stomach and the shower was still running down on her back.

Jac didn't hear him come in, "Jac? Jac what's wrong?" Jonny asked as he turned the shower off and kneeled next to her.

"Jonny get out!" She shouted as she took in another deep breath.

"What is it? Pain?" He asked. She nodded. "When did you take your pain killers last?"

"This morning." She whispered as the excess water was still pouring down her face and through her hair, gradually seeping down the drain. She wanted to hug him tightly, but she was naked and wet, and he would see her bare abdomen which wasn't something she wanted.

"You muppet!" He shouted, he was relieved that he knew what was wrong. Jonny got up and exited the room swiftly shutting the door. He got a bottle of water from the kitchen and rustled around Jac's draw until he found her painkillers.

Mo and Elliot sat awkwardly because they knew that Jac was naked and Jonny was just freely walking in and out of there.

Jonny closed the door behind him and knelt back down next to Jac. "Here." He handed her her tablets and water. After she'd swallowed them, Jonny placed the pack and the bottle on top of the counter and pulled her fluffy white towel off of the hot radiator. Jonny stood up and held the towel out lengthways so that she could stand up and wrap it around her without him seeing much. She did so and squeezed the excess water out of her hair.

Now that Jac was slightly more presentable and less wet, she hugged Jonny. Soon, Jonny released her and stepped out so that she could get dressed. He sat on the bed next to Mo. Elliot had already gone to the other bathroom for his shower.

"Is she alright?" She whispered.

"She is now. She was curled up in a ball in the bottom of the shower and she wasn't going to say anything." He remarked, she certainly was stubborn.

"Right, when she comes out, I'm going to go for a shower. Listen don't annoy her, but get her to sleep here, I'll sleep in the single bed."

"I'll try but you know what she's like." He whispered.

"Listen, if she's scared, it's best to keep her busy. If she doesn't want to sleep yet then get her to help you put batteries in the torches and set out the candles. The lights will be out in an hour."

"Okey dokey." He replied.

Jac walked out of the bathroom with her pyjamas on. Mo looked up when her phone started ringing.

"Hello Sacha."

_"Mo, are you alright I've only just heard?"_

"Yeah yeah we're fine, listen I'm just about to got for a shower so I'll pass you over to Jac." Mo launched her phone at Jac knowing that she would have no option after catching it but to speak to Sacha. Jac rolled her eyes as Mo ran into the shower.

"Hello." She replied quietly.

_"Jac are you alright? How's the baby?"_

"I'm fine and the baby's still in my womb." She answered sarcastically.

_"Are you still in London?"_

"Yes, the roads were too blocked to leave, looks like we're going to be stuck here for a few days." She explained.

_"Have you got power?" _

"Yeah, but the hotel's turning the power and water off at 11pm until the water goes because of health and safety."

_"Right, is the conference off?"_

"I'm assuming so yes."

_"Oh, and you were so looking forward to it."_

"Was I?" She asked confused.

_"Well, you must have been excited for it, otherwise you would have preferred to work with me for a week_!" He joked.

"Listen, ring me tomorrow, let me know how you're getting on."

Suddenly, several flashes of lightening came through the windows and almost immediately after, thunder rumbled on for ages.

_"Jac? Jac?"_ Jac chucked the phone at Jonny and crawled under her bed cover, she tucked her head underneath the duvet.

"Sacha, hi it's Jonny."

_"Jesus, that storm sounds a gooden!_" He joked.

_"is Jac okay_?" He asked wondering why she was no longer on the phone.

"Yeah, she just has a minor fear of thunder and lightening."

"How can you not be scared? the closer the thunder and lightening are in seconds, the closer the lightening is in distance, they were almost on top of each other which means that there's lightening above this hotel and that's not a good thing considering this building's like twenty floors high and it's got metal in it and metal conducts electricity which means we're all going to die and I don't want to die." Jac explained all in one breath, Jonny could hear that she was crying and he saw that she curled up into a ball underneath the covers.

"Listen Sacha I've got to go speak to you tomorrow."

_"Right bye."_

"Jac? We're not going to die sweetheart. We're safe." Jonny said as he knelt next to Jac's bed. Elliot walked in in his pyjamas, though Jac wasn't aware of that because her head was still under the covers.

"We're not safe. I want to go home, I don't like this." She moaned. Her voice was muffled under the sheets.

"We will soon. I promise, you're going to be just fine. Come here... Please." He asked softly. Jac slid out from under the bed covers, onto the floor and hugged Jonny tightly. She closed her eyes as another couple of tears came out and tucked her head into his chest.

Mo came out of the shower finding Jonny on his knees next to Jac's bed and Jac kneeling next to him hugging him like she was never going to let go.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts, I'm not sure if I should carry on with this or not because not a lot of people are reviewing (or reading for that matter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, due to your response (and the threat of ****_Jac-like torture_****) and my A* result I got in my English Lit GCSE I am in a very good mood so I think Im going to carry on with it.**

"Listen to me," Jonny whispered into Jac's ear. "I want you to sleep in the double bed with me tonight, not buts. It's happening." After several moments of silence, Jac stood up with the help of Jonny and walked towards the double bed. Mo picked up her phone that was now fully charged from the bedside cabinet. She walked over and sat on the single bed.

Jonny carefully placed Jac on the side of the bed closest to the ensuite, and walked out to the kitchen, he came back with the torches and batteries. He set up four torches, one for each of them.

* * *

There was a phone ringing in the main room, so Elliot walked in and found that it was the wall phone. He picked it up. After several minutes, Elliot came in the bedroom and unplugged his phone charger. He walked in to find Mo was handing Jac her tablets and water after she had left them in the bathroom.

"That was an automated call, the rain's getting heavier so they're having to turn the water and power off at 10:30pm because the Thames is about to burst it's banks, they advised that we do not leave the hotel for several days, they said it may even be longer depending on when the rain stops. They also said that the toilets run on a different water supply to the taps and showers and that the toilets will still run because the tank is safe from water damage."

"Great." Jonny said as he sat down next to Jac. "Oh crap," Jonny had just remembered something, "my car's screwed."

"Oh god, how are we going to get home?" Jac began to panic,

"Jonny, panicking isn't going to help anyone here." Mo said firmly as she nodded towards Jac.

"Jac it's alright I'm sure Sacha will come and pick us up when the waters gone." Mo said softly.

"No, his car only has 4 seats and there would be five of us." Elliot pointed out.

"Okay then," Mo began as she got angry, she was only trying to calm down Jac, "We can call Michael Spence, he's got a big car. Sorted."

* * *

"Right, it's nearly 10:30, shall we just go to bed now?" Elliot asked.

"Good idea prof-"

Mo was interrupted by several flashes of lightening, it was only getting worse. Thunder then came immediately as did a loud car horn and crashing sound. The thunder was still rumbling, Jac hid under the covers again. Jac clung to Jonny's legs, which he had under he duvet on the double bed. She held Jonny's legs tightly and rested her shivering head awkwardly on his lap. Jac then continued to wrap her legs around one of Jonny's legs.

Immediately after hearing the noise, still with the thunder rumbling, Mo pulled back the curtains and looked at the street below, she couldn't see much so she opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Jesus Christ!" Mo exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jonny asked, he wanted to get up but he couldn't move because of Jac, Elliot got up and looked out too.

"Oh my, I think that tree may have been hit by lightening." Elliot stated. Looking out of the window, a tree with a thick trunk had been hit by lightening and fallen down across the road. The tree was almost black and there was smoke and steam coming off of it, obviously the water was cooling it down. The step resets would have been pitch black were it not for the street lights. But then, all of the lights went out, all that could be seen were the headlights of the car.

Luckily the car that sounded the horn hadn't been hit and they simply turned around to go the way that they had come. The water was now nearly touching the pavement, the roads were completely covered by dirty water.

Elliot immediately realised that he shouldn't have said that because Jac let go of Jonny, and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door. She immediately regretted it when she realised that there wasn't a lock so she sat on the floor against the door. Jonny didn't go after her, he joined the other two the window before Mo shut it and pulled the curtains again.

"We really need to get out of here." Jonny stated.

"Yeah well, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon, the waters still rising and if the river is really about to burst then we're going to be here a while." Mo said quietly so that Jac wouldn't hear.

"Don't go sounding too optimistic will you?" Jonny said sarcastically.

"Well it's better that we are realistic. Even if it does stop raining soon which according to the forecast it won't until next Sunday, we will still have to wait for the water to go which could take days, and we will still have to find out whether Michael can pick us up or not."

Jonny rolled his eyes, it looked like they were probably going to spend more than a week here maybe two, and there was still plenty of thunder and lightening on the way. Now he had to try and get Jac out of the bathroom.

**Thank you for reading, please let me know your thoughts and review x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jac?... Jac please come out." Jonny pleaded softly, he tried opening the door once more but Jac was firmly leant against looked behind him to see a sympathetic Mo and Elliot walk into the kitchen to give them some space.

"It's only me, please, if you won't come out at least let me come in."

Suddenly, the lights in the hotel went out, everything went pitch black, including the bathroom. Jonny heard Jac whimper slightly. He walked over to his bed to get his torch and realised that Jac's torch was also on the bed.

"Come on, you can come out and we can go to bed and I won't leave you. I promise." A few minutes of silence passed before Jonny was feeling desperate. "Please Jac." He said, Jonny's voice wobbled a little as his eyes were tearing a little. He hated seeing her like this.

Finally, Jac spoke up, "I don't- I can't go to bed. I can't sleep when the weather's like this."

"Okay then, have you got a pair of headphones?" Jonny asked, he knew this was going to sound strange but he wanted her to trust him,

"Yes, why?"

"My laptop has got two headphone sockets, we can watch a movie together under the duvet and the headphones will block out the thunder." Jonny explained, he also knew that being under the cover would calm her, and she wouldn't be able to see the lightening.

"Come on Jac." Jonny pleaded. Jac stood up and opened the door, as she did so another flash of lightening came through the window, followed by an extremely loud rumble of thunder. She jumped quickly and hugged Jonny again.

"It's okay." Slowly, Jonny guided Jac to the bed using his torch. Knowing they would get cold in the night, he grabbed three thick blankets off of the top of his wardrobe. He told Jac to get into bed normally with her head out of the cover. She did so. He spread out one of the double blankets and tucked the end of it behind the tall headboard of the bed, then he got into bed himself with his laptop and got Jac's headphones from her wardrobe. He placed the laptop evenly on his and Jac's lap and placed his left arm around her shoulders.

He pulled the blanket over the two of them so that is sloped from the top of the head board to just after the laptop, he plugged both headphones in and gave her her ones. "Right, what do you want to watch?" Jonny asked.

"What have you got?"

"Everything, I've got Netflix."

"Right, um how about Ted?"

"Miss Naylor, I didn't think you'd be into such a rude and inappropriate film!" He joked. Mo and Elliot were both sitting in their beds with their torches. Elliot was reading a book and Mo was reading a kindle.

"Jac?" Mo asked.

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

"Have you seen Ted before?"

"Yeah." She said confidently.

Mo didn't believe her so she asked, "what's your favourite bit then?"

"The bit where they sing the song about thunder." Jac replied from underneath the covers.

"That's my favourite bit too. Well that and the bit where Ted draws Garfield on a women's tits..."

"Go on then you two sing it." Mo said. Elliot had no idea what they were talking about but quite wanted to hear Jac and Jonny sing together so they both waited for them.

"Jac, will you be my thunder buddy?" Jonny asked and Jac smiled. Before they knew it, they were singing :

_**When you hear the sound of thunder don't you get too scared.**_

_**Just grab your thunder buddy and say these magic words:**_

_**Fuck you thunder, you can suck my dick!**_

_**You can't get me thunder 'cause you're just god's farts.**_

Mo sat there giggling at Elliot's reaction. He was outraged at such a song. When they sung 'grab your thunder buddy' Jonny tightened his grip around Jac.

"Right, shall we watch the movie now?" Jac asked and Jonny nodded.

**Thanks for reading! I love that song in Ted it's sooo funny! Anyway, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It got to 12:20am and the movie finished. Jac wasn't feeling scared because she had been preoccupied with the movie and she couldn't see the lightening or hear any thunder. The credits were rolling down the page but Jonny had fallen asleep.

Gently, Jac pulled his earphones out of his ears and did the same with hers. She closed the laptop and slipped it onto the floor next to the bed. She could hear the rain hitting on the windows, but she didn't mind it. Jac pulled the blanket down and put it over the two of them, she got another one and did the same because she hadn't noticed, but she was freezing. She looked over the other side of the room and Elliot and Mo seemed fast asleep.

After she was ready to sleep, she snuggled up to Jonny and laid her head next to his. She was just drifting off when...

Another flash of lightening came through the window followed by several other strikes. Then two seconds after, the thunder rumbled. Jac cuddled up to Jonny even tighter, despite the fact that he was asleep, and waited for the thunder to stop but it carried on getting louder and louder.

Jac didn't realise that she was squeezing Jonny's arm quite hard but it woke him up. He looked down to see that Jac had just slipped under the duvet, she was almost digging her nails into his arms.

He slipped under the duvet with her. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." Jac was relieved that he was awake; she didn't realise that she had woken him up. Jonny wrapped his arm around Jac's shoulder. He could feel Jac's bump on his stomach as they faced each other and got closer to each other.

"Woah!" He whispered excitedly, "Is that what I think it is?"

Jac nodded nervously. His baby was kicking against his stomach. Jonny slipped his hand between the two of them, slowly lifted her shirt up a little and placed his hand where the baby was kicking.

He beamed a smile at Jac who was shaking slightly. "Come here." He didn't have to tell her twice. Immediately Jac snuggled into Jonny's chest.

"Jesus Christ! You're freezing." He whispered worriedly.

"I know." She murmured. Jonny cuddled her tightly and pulled another blanket on top of them, he tucked the edges underneath Jac's side so that they didn't fall off.

Soon, Jac felt safe in Jonny's arms and slipped into a sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of it and tell me if you have any idea for future chapters, the sooner i get an idea the sooner can update :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jac woke up at 4am. It was still raining but she hadn't heard any thunder in a while. She felt sick. Really sick. She was stuck in a hotel room with three of her colleagues and she was suffering from morning sickness, as well as that, they all knew her worst fear and she had already broke down crying in front of them. Great.

Jac slowly and carefully slipped out of Jonny's grip and into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. She sat on the floor next to the toilet with her knees up to her chest and she rested her head against the towel rack.

At 4:20am, Mo woke to the sound of retching and spluttering in the bathroom. She looked over at the double bed to see that only a sleeping Jonny was there so she got up and grabbed the bottle of water on Jac's bedside cabinet. Mo quietly opened the bathroom door, entered and closed it behind her so that they didn't wake Elliot or Jonny.

"Mo please go away." Jac whispered as she collapsed against the wall.

"It's alright, I've been there." Mo said softly as she handed Jac the water.

"Thanks." Jac murmured.

"How long have you been awake?" Mo asked as she knelt in front of Jac.

"Not long."

"Jac, I know when your lying... Do you want me to get Jonny?"

"No." Jac stated firmly. "Please don't." Jac pleaded as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"It's fine I won't." Mo said as she gently rubbed Jac's arm. "Jesus, Jac you're freezing. Come on, go back to bed."

Jac could only shake her head before she quickly got to her knees and vomited again. Mo gently rubbed her cold back in circular motions.

"You finished?" Mo asked quietly and Jac nodded.

Mo stood up, flushed the toilet and helped Jac to stand up. She guided her back to bed and tucked her in. Just as Mo placed another blanket on top of Jac, Jonny woke up.

"Hey," He croaked. "You okay, you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little bit cold."

"Ur correction, she's freezing and she's not fine, she's just been sick at least twice." Mo stated. She wanted her best friend to know what the mother of his child was going through.

Jonny wrapped his arm around Jac's shoulders and felt her skin. "Jac you really are the ice queen aren't you?" He joked sarcastically. Surprisingly, although she wasn't in the mood for joking, she just tucked her head into her pillow and Jonny saw a couple of tears slip down her cheek. Mo sneaked back to bed and left Jonny to it.

"Jac, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Jonny said, he felt really bad that he upset her.

"It's not you."

"Well what's wrong then?" Jonny asked as he wrapped his legs around her cold legs to warm them up.

"I just don't like anything at the moment. I know I'm going to sound like a moody cow but... Look at it from my point of view; I'm stuck in a room with three other people only one of which has the slightest idea of what I'm going through, I'm sick every morning, I've got a back ache, my boobs hurt and they're leaking. And besides all of that, I can't leave because of the flood and there's more rain and thunder and lightening on the way but I don't like thunder and lightening. And you just think I'm stupid for not liking it but I can't help it it just scares me."

The water works started again and Jac's tears were never ending. Jonny quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Jac, I don't think you're stupid at all. Everyone has their fears, I'll even tell you mine;" Jonny whispered to Jac, "I'm scared of injections."

"Now you're just taking the p-"

"Honestly. I can give them, but I can never have them. I absolutely hate injections, they make me all sweaty and panicky."

"Really?" Jac asked quietly as she looked up into Jonny's eyes.

"Really." Jonny reassured Jac. "Right, come on let's get a few hours shut eye eh?" Jonny said as he turned Jac over so that she was facing away from him. Then he wrapped the duvet around them, placed his hand gently on her stomach and they slowly fell asleep...


	12. Chapter 12

It was 7am and Elliot hadn't stirred all night. Jonny was fast asleep and Mo had just woken up. She sat up a little and stretched before she noticed that Jac wasn't there. She checked both bathrooms and she wasn't there, then she found her with her knees to her chest on the sofa. She was shaking slightly and rocking back and forth a little. Mo looked out of the window and saw that it was still raining, it was grey and murky. Luckily, there was a little daylight so there was no need for torches.

Mo sat next to Jac and put her arm around her shoulders. "Was there more thunder?"

"Go away." Jac said firmly as she shrugged Mo's arm off of her shoulders.

"Jac, it's fine if you-"

"There wasn't any thunder." Jac stated.

"Right. You feel sick?" Jac shook her head. Mo's eyes fell onto Jac's arms that were hugging her stomach. "Have you taken your painkillers?"

"Yes."

"And they're not working?"

"Nope." Jac replied bluntly.

"When did you take them?" Mo asked softly.

"3am."

"They're probably not working because you've been sic-"

"Yeah, I know I am a doctor too." Jac snapped. Suddenly, Jac's phone that was on the arm of the sofa started ringing.

"Michael what do you want?"

_"Woah, someone got out of the wrong side of their bed. I've only just heard you're in London, you okay? I heard theres a pretty bad storm."_

"Fine, I just... We're all stuck in the hotel."

_"Who else went?"_

"Jonny, Mo and Elliot."

_"Ah, you sharing a room?"_

"Yeah, and I have to share a bed with Maconie."

_"Oh come on, It's not like you two haven't done it before."_

"Excuse me?" Jac said, outraged at the suggestion that she had ever slept with the Scottish nurse.

_"Oh come on, don't deny it you're pregnant with his kid."_

"Whatever, was there something else?"

_"Yeah, I er... Listen I heard that you and storms don't go together too well, I was just wondering if-"_

"You heard wrong."

_"Jac there's no point den-"_

"I'm not scared of storms, Jonny is." Jac said, Mo looked at her and shook her head.

_"Oh, well is he alright?"_ Michael asked. Jac couldn't believe that he actually believed her!

"Well, he's sleeping for now so I've got to go."

_"Alright, but take care of yourselves, let me know how you're getting on okay?"_

"Yeah, actually Michael, I was wondering if, when the waters gone down, if you would be able to come and give us a lift back. Jonny's car is probably floating down the Thames as we speak."

_"Um, yeah I'll have to clear it with Hanssen but er, you got any idea when you want picking up?"_

"Still another couple of days. Actually probably more like a week because its still raining and there's about 3 feet of water in the streets."

_"Right. Hey how's the baby?"_

"Still in my womb." Michael laughed.

_"Right, well let me know and good luck, look after yourself okay?"_

"Yep, thanks, Bye."

"_Bye."_

* * *

"Good morning." Jonny croaked as he stretched before he sat on the other sofa.

"Morning." Mo replied.

"Jac, you okay you look a little..."

"Awful? Thanks Jonny."

"Hey I didn't say that!" He protested. "I was going to say-"

"Fat, obese, run down, ugly, pale?"

"No! Jac you're not fat, or ugly or pal- well actually you are a little pale but-"

"Gee thanks Jonny."

Mo sat there trying not to giggle at the fact that no matter what Jonny said, it was the wrong thing.

"Good morning." Elliot said as he walked into the main room, he walked straight up to the window and pulled the curtains and let he murky daylight in.

"Morning." Everyone mumbled.

"That water is getting rather deep isnt it?" Elliot remarked as he sat down on the sofa next to Jonny. "Did you all get a good sleep."

"Yes-" Jac tried to cover but Mo interrupted.

"Not really, I was woken at half 4 in the morning to Jac being sick."

"I was woken at half past midnight to Jac digging her claws into my arms."

"No I-"

"Don't even try to deny that." Jonny said and Jac looked down and sulked. "Although, it wasn't all that bad. We felt our baby kick for the first time."

"Aaww!" Mo squealed. "Mine was like that, when you want him to kick i.e during the day, he did nothing. When I was trying to sleep all he did was boot my ribcage, then my bladder."

"Speaking of which, I need a pee." Jac said. She groaned as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Thank you for letting us know that." Mo said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Jac replied as she slammed the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jac returned and sat on the sofa. "Whats for breakfast then?" Jac asked. Jonny looked at her with a shell shocked face. "What?"

"You never eat breakfast!" He proclaimed.

"No, up until three months ago I didn't."

"What changed?"

"I dunno, I just never used to be hungry in the mornings and now I am."

"Well, what would you like for breakfast my dear?" Jonny asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Coco pops." Jac said quietly.

"Wait. It was you who put them in the trolley? I thought Mo got them for me!" He joked.

"Can you hurry up before I pass out from low blood sugar?" Jac said harshly.

Quickly, Jonny poured some coco pops into a bowl and added the long life milk which didn't need to be refrigerated. He then put a spoon in and quickly rushed into the main room where Jac was sitting with her feet on the coffee table. He handed her the bowl and she quickly dived in with out saying thanks. Jonny smirked at her because she would never do this if she wasn't pregnant.

"Mo, Elliot what would you like? seeing as I'm the waiter this morning." Jonny asked.

"I'll have a McDonalds breakfast with a cup of coffee, one sugar." Mo joked. Then Jac's eyes lit up and she looked up at Jonny.

"I could murder a coffee." Jac said as she fluttered her eyelids.

"Jac the power's out, we can't boil the kettle."

"Yeah but the power's only out as a precautionary, I'm sure if you asked the people downstairs nicely they'll turn it on for two minutes."

"Ur Jac I dont think they will."

"Well go down the street then, I'm sure there's somewhere with power. Head away from the river that's where there will be less water." Jac demanded.

"Jac I am not going out there. It's chucking it down! Not to mention the fact that the water's up to my waist out there." Jonny said in a higher pitched voice.

Jac carried on eating her bowl of coco pops. She was sulking and she looked like she was about to cry. Mo was trying not to laugh as was Elliot. Jonny knelt down in front of Jac, he was trying to be sympathetic.

"Jac, I'm sorry. Any other time and I would but..." A tear fell out of Jac's eye and rolled down her cheek. She placed the empty bowl on the coffee table and went into the bedroom.

Jonny huffed before he stood up and walked into the bedroom. He went and sat on the bed on the opposite side to Jac and pulled his boots out of his bag. He put a pair of track suits on and a t-shirt and hoodie. He put his boots on and his water proof coat. He got his wallet out of his jeans he wore yesterday and zipped it in his coat pocket. Elliot walked into the bedroom and started getting changed too.

"I'll come with you Jonathon."

"You don't have to."

"No it's fine, it's safer if there two of us rather than one." Elliot replied. He too pulled his coat on and zipped it up.

"Thank you." Jac murmured as she hugged Jonny.

"Don't forget, we probably won't even be able to get hot water let alone a coffee." Jac nodded into his chest.

"Right, I've got my phone if we don't find one in fifteen minutes we'll turn back okay?" Jonny explained to Mo.

"Yeah, be careful both of you." Mo said.

"We will, bye."

"Bye,"

Jonny and Elliot left, leaving an emotional Jac who was still in pain and Mo who was feeling sympathetic to Jac.

**Thanks for reading! So what do you think, will Jac get her coffee? Will Elliot and Jonny return safely? Please review and let me know :)**

**Btw, for the next two chapters, I am going to do one for what happens in the hotel and one for what happens with Elliot and Jonny. What one do you want me to write first?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Btw, for this chapter to work. It is set in Early December, but Jac is still only 4/5 months pregnant. **

-The Hotel Room-

After about ten minutes of the men leaving, Mo realised that they had been in complete silence. She walked into the bedroom and Jac was sitting on the bed with her back facing Mo. She was slouched in her pyjamas and dressing gown. She was shivering slightly and her skin was very pale.

"Jac? You alright?"'Mo asked cautiously. Jac was silent as she took her dressing gown off slowly. Mo walked round to see Jac's face. Her eyelids kept on drooping like she was falling asleep.

Mo put her hand on Jac's forehead, Jac didn't even seem to acknowledge her at all. "Jesus Jac you're freezing. Wait. Taking off layers, cold, lack of response. You're hypothermic." Mo concluded.

"Jac? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand." She said. Jac lightly squeezed her hand. "Well done Jac, can you speak to me? What's my name?"

"M-mo." Jac replied.

"Right. I just want you to slip your dressing gown back on okay?" Jac made no response so Mo put Jac's arms in it and slipped it. Mo needed to warm Jac up, she couldn't let Jac make any sudden movements because it could stop her heart. She didn't want to shock Jac mentally either so she wanted to explain everything that was happening to Jac.

"Right, Jac I'm going to slowly lie you down okay. That's it. Now I'm just going to wrap the duvet around you because we need to warm you up yeah?"

Jac murmured something incomprehensible to Mo.

Mo placed wrapped some blankets around Jac's body and then she got Jonny's Russian hat with the side bits. She put it on Jac gently and done up the strap around her chin before she wrapped another blanket around Jac's head, neck and shoulders.

Mo knew she had to let Jonny know so she rang her.

"M-Mo?"

"Jonny? How cold are you?"

"Very. I-I. We're on... way back we'll 10... minutes." Mo was worried about Jonny's slurred speech.

"Right, can you pass the phone to Elliot please?" Jonny didn't reply, the next thing she heard was Elliot.

"Mo, I think Jonny's going hypothermic. I'm trying to get him back as fast as I can but, I don't want to risk moving too fast. Can you get-"

"Wait. Jac's hypothermic as well." Mo interrupted.

"Mild, moderate or severe?"

"I'd say she's in between mild and moderate... It's hard to tell without a thermometer. How's Jonny? is he okay?"

"It's not looking great I'd say he's in between moderate and severe. He's struggling to stay awake."

"No, no no no. I-I what about the baby? No we need to worry about Jac. But Jonny's worse I-"

"Mo, calm down. Take a deep breath. We're not far now. Just concentrate on Jac at the moment. Okay, I've got to go now."

"Right okay."

Mo turned around and Jac was attempting to sit up and take the blankets and the hat off of her. "Where's Jonny?" Jac cried.

"Jac lie down its me Mo. Jonny's coming, alright he's on his way."

"Jonny... Jonny.." Jac murmured repeatedly.

Then Mo heard the front door open...


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the second part, this is happening simultaneously as the previous part. Sorry for not uploading for a while, I've been away with no Internet grrrr.**

The coffee hunt.

"You must really care for Jac to do this for her." Elliot stated as he and Jonny walked down the stairs.

"I do, I just... I wish that she'd admit to feeling the same way." Jonny said quietly as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"She does Jonny, it's just she's a little... Hesitant to express her feelings normally."

"Why though? I mean I get that there are bad things that have happened to her I mean, is it her family because she's never said anything about that?" Jonny asked, hoping he would get somewhere with Elliot.

"Jonny, I know more than most but I really don't think that I should tell you. There are personal things that have happened to Jac some that involve her family and some that don't."

"Elliot please, just tell me. I promise that anything said now won't be brought back up. I just need to know why she's like the ice queen and there's a zero percent chance of Jac ever telling me. We're having a baby Elliot, I just want to know how I can get through to her, and to know that I need to know what has happened to her. Please." Jonny pleaded as they reached the hotel doors. Luckily, there were several steps up to the hotel from the street so the water was not coming in to the hotel. Elliot was still contemplating whether to tell him or not when He finally spoke.

"I suppose it'll take our minds off of the coldness of the water." Elliot replied as the two first plunged their feet into the water. It only came up to the top of their boot because they had only gone down one step but Jonny knew that if he didn't do this, Jac would be cold, scared, thirsty and upset because she had cried about not getting a coffee the other day because she was called into theatre. Elliot had to ask her to leave, although she needed no persuasion, because he couldn't risk her tears dropping into the patients chest.

It was still raining heavily.

* * *

They silently went further down until the water was up to their waist.

"Right come on then tell the gossip about Jac." Jonny joked as they made their way through the water up the hill.

"Well, there was a patient who attempted to rape Jac. He knocked her out and dragged her through the forest on hospital grounds."

"What! When?" Jonny said worriedly.

"Um, about five or six years ago I think. Then there was her mother. S-she came her as a patient suffering from kidney failure. She needed a transplant and she hadn't seen Jac since she was 12 years old... She tricked Jac into thinking that she wanted to make up and be like mother and daughter but she took Jac's kidney and went back to India. Jac got septic shock whilst she tried to find her before she left the country, I suppose that's the main reason that she has trust issues and why she shuts people out; it's because she's scared she's going to get hurt again. But you, Jonathan, will not have a problem with Jac, if you give her time to trust you, and never give her a reason not to trust you." Elliot explained.

"I won't. Is there anything else?" Jonny asked.

Elliot was thinking about whether to tell Jonny about the Joseph thing but he already knew some things so Elliot thought that he would leave it.

"No... Now seeing as I have told you what you want to know, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"What's wrong with Jac, medically speaking?"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong? She's just having a tough pregnancy."

"Mr Hanssen told me when Jac ran out of theatre because of abdominal pain a few months ago, and I've seen the amount of painkillers she goes through in a day. Is it something to do with her kidney?"

"No, no. It's just something personal."

"So were the things I told you about Jac."

"I really appreciate you telling me... but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"She's worried that you won't let her operate."

"Jonathon, if it's putting patients at risk, I have to know and if you won't tell me then Ill have to request a copy of Jac's medical records from her."

"She's got... Endometriosis." Jonny said slowly. "She has flare ups sometimes, it used to be once a month but because she's pregnant, she doesn't have that problem at the moment... Please don't stop her from operating Elliot." Jonny said. He felt that he had to tell Elliot because Elliot had been so kind to Jonny.

"I won't, if you tell me when she has flare ups, I won't give her any theatre slots. But once the baby's here and her periods start again we can sort out something so that maybe she could have some time off once a month? Or maybe she could just do office work..." Elliot suggested sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm sure she'd love the fact that we'd know when she's on." Jonny joked.

"Well, I'm sure you probably do most of the time anyway so..." Elliot said cheekily.

"Oi!"

"I only meant because you spend so much time with her, and the fact that when she was on I'm sure it prevented you from taking part in certain... Activities..."

"Elliot!"

"Well you're not denying it so..."

"Right can we just focus on getting some coffee for Jac please?" Jonny said as he tried to change the subject. He assumed that this was payback for him and Jac patronising Elliot about his sex life, now it was his turn.

"Of course." Elliot replied smiling, they had been wading through the water for nearly five minutes now and Jonny was freezing. The rain had penetrated his so called 'waterproof' coat and his bottom half was submerged in the icy water so he was drenched to the bone.

* * *

Five more minutes passed in silence. Neither of them said a word and they were slowing down.

"Jonny, I think we should turn back now, t-there's not going to be anywhere selling coffee." Elliot said as he stopped dead in the water, Jonny kept moving.

"No. I-i have to d-do this, for J-Jac." He replied. Elliot moved as fast as his numb body would let him and he caught up with Jonny.

Jonny's phone began ringing and after 30 seconds of fumbling about because his hands were too cold to undo his pocket zip he picked up the phone.

"M-Mo?"

_"Jonny? How cold are you?"_

"Very. I-I. We're on... way back we'll 10... minutes." Mo was worried about Jonny's slurred speech. Jonny turned around and Elliot followed. Jonny didn't want to come back empty handed but he knew that Jac needed him.

_"Right, can you pass the phone to Elliot please?"_ Jonny didn't reply, the next thing she heard was Elliot.

"Mo, I think Jonny's going hypothermic. I'm trying to get him back as fast as I can but, I don't want to risk moving too fast. Can you get-"

_"Wait. Jac's hypothermic as well." Mo_ interrupted.

"Mild, moderate or severe?"

_"I'd say she's in between mild and moderate... It's hard to tell without a thermometer. How's Jonny? is he okay?"_

"It's not looking great I'd say he's in between moderate and severe. He's struggling to stay awake."

_"No, no no no. I-I what about the baby? No we need to worry about Jac. But Jonny's worse I-"_

"Mo, calm down. Take a deep breath. We're not far now. Just concentrate on Jac at the moment. Okay, I've got to go now."

"Right okay." Mo replied with the rain still pounding on Elliot's hood A she hung up the phone.

"We need to be quick, you're getting hypothermic." Elliot said without telling Jonny about Jac. He probably didn't even hear what Elliot had just said because Jonny was still silent, his eyes were drooping open and closed. He could barely keep them open.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Jonny's shoulder and pushed him gently, hoping that he would speed up a little, but he didn't.

After ten minutes of silent walking, they reached the hotel entrance. They got to the top of the stairs and Elliot tried to ring out as much water from his and Jonny's clothes, because Jonny was incapable of doing so himself.

Elliot practically carried Jonny up the stairs and he quickly ripped the keys out of his pocket, after several attempts to get the key into the lock, Elliot's shaking hand managed to unlock the door and he slammed it open.

Thanks for reading! Again, im Sorry for the long delay. The next chapter should be up soon, please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Elliot?" Mo asked and then she heard the door slam.

"Mo can you help me get him into bed." Elliot said as he struggled to lift Jonny who had the majority of his weight on Elliot's shoulders. Mo placed Jonny's other arm around her shoulder and walked into the bedroom.

"I've tried ringing 999 a few minutes ago but the phone line was down and most of the roads are blocked by debris." Elliot said.

"Right, we can't put them in the same bed because Jonny's colder, he could compromise Jac and the baby so we can put him on my bed." Mo said as she pulled back he duvet with her free arm.

"Wait wait wait! We need to get his clothes off of him first because they're dripping wet." Mo said as she looked at Elliot.

"Right well, your his best friend, I'll leave you to it and check on Jac." Elliot said awkwardly.

"Right, Jonny can you stay upright for me? That's it." Mo said as she leant Jonny up against the wall and Elliot walked over to Jac show as still whispered and murmuring "Jonny..."

"I'm just going to take your clothes off so we can warm you up okay?" Mo said cautiously as she quickly ran to Jonny's wardrobe and grabbed some underwear and several layers of clothing for him.

"Elliot, he's not shivering."

"Lets just get him into bed," Elliot replied whilst he was putting another blanket over Jac.

Mo gently unzipped his not-so-waterproof coat and Jonny let it fall to the floor. Mo unzipped his hoodie and let that fall too. She pulled his jumper off whilst Jonny's eyes were drooping as he was struggling to stay awake. She yanked his boots, socks, trousers and shirt off leaving him standing in his wet pants. Mo grabbed a towel from the bathroom and thoroughly dried Jonny's flat, icy torso before she put a few t-shirts and jumpers on him.

Then came the awkward part... "Jonny, can you take your pants off?" Mo asked softly. Jonny murmured something incomprehensible and stayed still, whilst he leant against the wall.

"Right." Mo said to herself as she prepared mentally. Mo, whilst trying not to look at his manhood which had been severly affected by cold water, slipped his pants down his legs and lifted each of his feet up to get them off of him.

Mo wrapped the towel around his waist completely and she pressed and gently rubbed the towel on him to dry his bottom half including his legs and feet before she awkwardly slipped on a pair of boxers. She then pulled on a pair of tracksuits and socks.

Elliot came back over and they both lowered Jonny into it and tucked him in. After putting the remainder of the blankets that they could find around the room, Mo pressed the back of her hand against Elliot's forehead.

"Elliot, you're freezing as well." Mo stated.

"I know, I'll just get changed." Elliot said as he walked towards his wardrobe.

"Jonny... I feel... Sick... Cold... Jonny please..." Jac mumbled as she tossed and turned in the blankets. Mo rushed over to Jac and felt her forehead again; there hadn't been any change as far as she could tell without a thermometer.

Whilst Elliot was getting changed in the corner of the room, Mo ran into the kitchen and searched for any containers. She found a bucket underneath the sink so she took it and put it next to Jac.

Once Elliot had gotten changed into several layers, he walked over to Jac and Mo. "Well I suppose if she's feeling sick, that's a good sign. It means her organs aren't being effected yet." Elliot said slowly.

"Yeah... Elliot, you get into bed and rest, you need to warm up." Mo said softly.

"No thanks, We need to-"

"Don't worry about Jonny and Jac, I'll look after them. Besides, if you don't warm up, I'll end up looking after yo-" Mo was interrupted by Jac throwing the duvet, hat and blankets off of her and sitting up very quickly. Mo ran over to Jac and grabbed the bucket. Just in time, Mo brought the bucket up to Jac's face and she vomited.

Jac's entire body was shivering still as Mo gently rubbed her back. Elliot walked up behind Mo.

"No, Elliot go on go to bed." Mo demanded harshly as Jac vomited again into the bucket. Elliot was taken aback by Mo's authoritative tone so he went and got into bed.

After Jac had finished Mo put the sick filled bucket in the other room . "Where's... Jonny?" Jac asked slowly as she saw Mo had knelt next to her bed.

"Jonny wants you to get better before you see him so you need to warm up Jac." Mo said softly as she pulled the duvet and blankets back over her. Jac lifted her head off of the pillow and saw Jonny who was sleeping in the bed opposite her.

"Jonny-" Jac began as she tried to sit up but Mo restrained her.

"No." Mo said firmly. "Jac stay in bed."

Jac whined like a little child before she gave in and laid down.

She was obviously becoming slightly more responsive and aware so Mo left Jac who was rolling her eyes at the ceiling. Jac was obviously not fully aware becaude if she was, she would have pretended that she didn't care less about Jonny, however she wanted him more than ever. Mo went to her wardrobe, her hands were becoming numb as she too was quite cold. She put on another hoodie, a pair of gloves, and she slipped a pair of thick, fluffy socks over her normal trainer socks.

* * *

Outside it was still raining, and unfortunately for one of the four in the hotel room the thunder and lightening came.

The lightening flashed through the curtains several times. Then thunder rumbled for ages. To Jac, it seemed that it was constant. She buried her head under the duvet and curled up into the ball.

"Jac?" Mo asked as she cautiously walked towards the bed, Jac couldn't be seen at all.

"Can you get me some water please?" Jac murmured from under the covers.

"Um, yeah sure." Mo said as she walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

When Mo returned, she found the double bed empty and the sheets were thrown on the floor. But she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Mo looked round to see her bed which Jonny had been put into.

Jac had crawled into the bed next to Jonny. She was snuggled up against his cold body under the sheets, facing his chest.

"Jac, I know you're scared but please get back into your bed. Jonny's colder than you which means he could-"Mo began before being interrupted.

"Compromise me and the baby? Yeah I heard you. He's not shivering Mo that means even if you give him a million blankets he won't generate any heat. I don't care I just want to make him better." Jac said, her voice was muffled by the bed sheets.

"Alright then, how about you go back to bed and I sleep next to Jonny? That way there's no risk to you." Mo suggested. Jac knew that it was safer, and was about to get up, but then lightening struck again. Thunder rumbled which made Jac wiggle closer into Jonny's chest.

"Jac? Is that you?" Jonny mumbled as he felt someone clinging to his icy, numb body. He couldn't see who it was because they were buried under the covers.

"Yeah." She mumbled and thunder rumbled again. She clenched her arms tightly around his cold torso.

Mo walked over to the double bed and looked over at Elliot who was fast asleep. She grabbed the blankets off of the double bed and wrapped them around Jac and Jonny.

"Thanks." Jonny whispered. He heard Jac sniffle and looked under the covers to see she was curled up in a ball.

"Jac, please don't cry darling. It's alright, I won't let the storm hurt you."

"It's not that." Jac cried.

"Well what's the matter then sweetheart?" Jonny asked as he looked at Mo and back down at Jac.

"I feel sick and cold and my stomach hurts." Jac moaned and she sniffed again.

"Have you taken your painkillers?" Jonny asked, he felt Jac nod against his chest under the covers.

"Has she?" Mo whispered to Jonny, even though Jac could hear her.

"Y-Yeah." Jonny replied.

"Mo can you just leave us alone for a minute?" Jonny asked quietly as he nodded towards the main room.

"Sure," Mo replied as she walked out. Jonny waited for a few minutes before asking.

"Jac, do you wanna check if you've been bleeding?"

"No. I will, just not yet. Its too cold to get out of bed anyway." Jac replied quietly.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Jac, you n-need to check." Jonny stated.

"I can't. Jonny, you need to remember that I was and still am hypothermic, My stomach hurts so I wouldn't be so optimistic." Jac whispered.

"Mo?" Jonny shouted.

Mo walked back in, she had been watching the rain and the flood water out of the window.

"Yeah." Mo replied as she knelt down next to the bed.

"Can you come and be Jac's doctor for a minute?"

"What? No no no no no." Jac said as she buried herself further under the covers.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"Can you check if the baby's okay?" Jonny asked as he tried to make Jac release Jonny's waist from her arms. It only ended in her hugging tighter which meant she was crushing his manhood.

"I haven't exactly got an ultrasound machine here Jonny. And even if I did I'm not an obstetrician or a midwife."

"Please, just do the best you can." Jonny pleaded.

"Right, Jac can I feel your tummy?" Mo asked softly.

"If you lay one finger on my stomach I'll puke." Jac stated from underneath the covers.

"I'll be gentle." Mo promised. "Besides, my hands will feel warm to you." Mo said.

The idea of warm hands on her stomach was appealing because Jonny's hands were freezing, but Jac was still trying to warm him up.

"No." Jac whispered and her voice broke.

"Alright then," Mo began gently because Jac sounded upset (she couldn't see if she was because she was still under the covers. "Have you got any abdominal pains?" She asked softly.

"She nodded." Jonny whispered.

"Right what kind is it? Short and sharp or a constant pain?"

Jac mumbled something that Mo couldn't understand so Jonny spoke for her.

"I think she said its like period pains."

"Right, are you bleeding at all?" Mo asked.

"She won't check." Jonny stated quietly.

Mo was about to speak but lightening flashed and thunder growled for several consecutive minutes.

Jac slid further down under the covers, her head was at the same level as Jonny's groin. She tried curling up tighter so she tucked her head forwards a little into his crotch.

"Woah! Jac I don't think you should be doing that now! Mo and Elliot in the room." He joked. But Jac didn't take it as a joke, she completely ignored it.

"I need a wee, will you come with me?" Jac asked quietly. She knew she sounded pathetic but she didn't care anymore, she was sure that she could trust the others that what happened on this trip would stay on this trip.

"Um, Yeah, sure." Jonny said awkwardly.

She regrettably slipped out of the bed which was cold but not as cold as the air and into the cold air next to it. She held her hand out for Jonny to hold as he stood up. Jonny was surprised although he realised that it was because she was scared because she was nearly breaking his hand. Jac walked into the bathroom, Jonny followed and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Mo decided to make a nice cosy little space for when they returned so she reorganised the pillows on the double bed into an upside down 'v' shape so that they could lean into each other. She then laid out the double duvet so that it was flat. She got all of the blankets off of the single bed leaving the duvet for her, and laid the blankets over the bed evenly. Seeing as it was only nearly midday, Mo thought that they might like some lunch so she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonny awkwardly looked into the mirror to see his pale face so that he avoided looking at Jac. He could hear her peeing. He then realised that she must have pulled her pyjamas down so she must have seen if she was bleeding, come to think of it, she hadn't said a word since she had asked if he would come with her.

"So are you bleeding?" Jonny asked as he was looking into the sink.

"There's a few spots." Jac answered shakily.

"How much?"

"A bit."

"Can I look?"

"No."

"Why?" Jonny asked slightly angrily; he was annoyed at her lack of communication.

"Why do you think I bought the panty liners?" She said slightly sarcastically yet nervously.

"I don't know do I?"

"Discharge." She mumbled.

"Oh..." Jonny replied as Jac flushed the toilet. Jonny shuffled out of the way for Jac to use the hand sanitizer that was next to the sink; she couldn't wash her hands because the water was off.

Jac was rubbing her hands when thunder rumbled again. She turned to face Jonny who had his arms open for her. Jac fell into Jonny who hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright. It'll just be me, you and our little one once we leave and we can sort out, about moving in with each other..." He bean hoping that she wouldn't snap at him or shut him out.

"Mm." Jac murmured quietly into his chest. He knew she didn't want to talk, but he figured that now would be the only time that she did talk without shouting.

"My place or yours?"

"Mine, I've got the spare room for the baby." She mumbled.

"Right, I'll start packing when we get home then yeah?"

"Yeah, but that's if we ever get home." Jac said as she began to cry into his chest again.

"We will get home, all five of us will get home safe and sound. I promise you." Jonny whispered. Soon Jac let go of Jonny and they walked out. They saw that Mo had organised the double bed for them, and there were several lit candles on each bedside cabinet.

Mo walked in just as they were getting into bed. "Right, what do you two want for lunch?" Mo asked happily hoping the Jac had cheered up.

"Nothing, but thanks." Jac said as she tucked her head into the crevice between Jonny's chin and his shoulder.

"Jac you need to eat darling." Jonny began. "How about a salad?"

"Do you want to make my puke green?" Jac snapped.

"A sandwich?"

"Jonny, Im not hungry." Jac stated.

"How about a fruit salad with those mini meringue things you like?"

"Fine." Jac said grumpily, Jonny and Mo could tell that as Jac had heard the idea, she wanted it but they didn't say anything and Mo left for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, after Jac had been fidgety because she wanted a fruit salad now., Mo entered the bedroom with a tray. On it, she had two bowls with spoons full of brightly coloured fruit and small white meringues and two glasses of apple juice.

"Here you go." Mo said and Jac sat up faster than Jonny had ever seen her move. Jac grabbed the bowl off of the tray and dug in. Mo had chopped up apples, strawberries, bananas, blueberries and melon. Jonny and Mo smirked at her before Mo sat on the edge of the bed next to Jonny. Jonny wasn't feeling too hungry so he and Mo picked at one bowl together.

"What happened to 'you have to eat?'" Jac asked as she saw that Jonny was barely eating anything.

"One: I'm not hungry, two: I'm not pregnant, and three: I haven't thrown my guts up several times this morning so eat up chunky." Jonny demanded.

Jac was upset by his 'chunky' comment so she put the spoon down and put the bowl on the bedside cabinet. Jonny saw the tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh Jac, I'm sorry... Please don't cry." Jonny pleaded.

Surprisingly to Mo and Jonny, Jac slipped under the covers again and she hugged Jonny's waist and laid her head on his stomach. She wrapped both of her legs around one of Jonny's. Jonny put his bowl on the bedside cabinet and Mo got off of the bed. They heard her sniffing.

"Jac, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry." Jonny said gently as he stroked her hair with his hand.

"No you're not. You keep making jokes about me being fat and obese and I don't like it. I keep on trying to eat healthily and exercise more but you just keep on calling me fat. I can't help it I keep gaining weight and nothing I do controls it at all." Jac cried into Jonny's abdomen. Her voice was once again muffled by the sheets.

"Jac, I'm sorry, I mean it. And I promise I won't say anything negative about your appearance or your weight. You don't need to worry about your weight anyway. You're as slim as you was 5 months ago except the little bump which means you're not getting fat, you're just gaining weight because the baby is developing." Jonny said softly.

"How do you know that though? I've gained nearly a stone already." Jac admitted. She was ashamed of her own body. "And I've got stretch marks." Jac moaned as she pressed her face into Jonny's abdomen.

"Jac, I gave birth over a year ago and I've still got stretch marks. It's natural, look at mine." Mo said as she lifted her shirt up a little. Jonny was shocked at first at the marks on Mo's hips and after a few moments, Jac came up from under the covers. Mo tried not to let Jac see that she was still ashamed of her body, after all she wasn't the slimmest anyways.

"And you don't care?" Jac asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Nope. You shouldn't either, you're pregnant Jac. And besides, we wouldn't have known that you have stretch marks if you hadn't told us. The only people that are going to know are me, Jonny and Mr T or the midwife and he's way too frightened of you to mention it to anyone else, let alone the fact that he's bound by patient confidentiality." Mo explained after she'd pulled her shirt down.

"Thanks mo." Jonny mouthed as Jac once again rested her head on his chest. Jonny could feel the warm of both the candles and Jac's cheek on his skin, through his clothes. Jac could hear Jonny's heartbeat. It was steady and relaxing to hear. Mo took both of the bowls and took them out to the kitchen.

**Thank you for reading, please review :)**

**Btw, I have no ideas for the upcoming chapters so please give me some in reviews. The sooner I get an idea, the sooner I can update ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Monday, 9:30pm

There were various LED lamps around the room which dimly lit the area. Jc was sitting on the sofa wrapped in several blankets and a duvet. She had insisted on getting out of the bedroom earlier because of Elliot's snoring however, since then, Elliot had woken up for a few hours, had dinner and gone back to bed for the night. She had her earphones in and was listening to the music on her iPhone.

Mo and Jonny were sitting on the other sofa, they were also wrapped in blankets and the double duvet. Mo knew whatever she said to Jonny wouldn't be heard because she could hear Jac's music despite her having earphones in.

"Jonny... You know some women get horny when they're pregnant?"

"Yes?" Jonny said cautiously.

"Look at Jac." She whispered.

"What about her?" Jonny asked, trying so see what Mo meant.

"She's biting her lip, her face, neck and chest are flushed, she's taking deep breaths, closing her eyes and she keeps on rubbing her thighs with her hands."

"You're not saying-" Jonny began before being interrupted by Mo.

"I am."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Jonny asked and Mo looked at Jonny and raised her eyebrows. "What? No, not while you and Elliot are here. Besides, she's probably tired." Jonny said nervously.

"Yeah well, she'll be happier if she gets what she wants, and Elliot's asleep so you can thank me later."

"Wait what?" Jonny said as Mo began putting her shoes on.

"Jac?" Mo shouted to get her attention, Jac took out her earphones and looked at Mo. "I'm just going for a walk, I'm going to see what news there is downstairs okay?"

"Okay." Jac said and she put her earphones back in.

"I'll be back at 10, don't piss her off." Mo whispered to Jonny as she quietly shut the door behind her. Jonny looked over at Jac who was staring into space. He thought to himself: this was either going to go very nicely, or horribly wrong. But he might as well try, otherwise he'd be sitting there alone for nearly half an hour.

He walked up to the sofa that Jac was on and he gently pushed her shoulders so that she was lying on her back. Jac took her earphones out and looked at Jonny. He pulled the blankets which she was holding together by her chest open and swung his left knee over into the gap between Jac's hip and the back of the sofa. he put his right knee the other side.

"Jonny, what are you doing?" Jac whispered.

"Whatever you want me to do." He replied as he leant forward, placing his hands either side of Jac so that his weight wasn't entirely on her. He kissed her passionately and Jac pulled the blankets and duvet back over the two of them after a few minutes of kissing her lips, Jonny moved how to her collarbone and then to the top of her v-necked shirt.

"Uh-uh, not them, I told you they're leaking." Jac whispered softly as he pulled his lips off of her slightly warmer skin.

Jonny slowly slipped his recently enlarged and stiffened manhood out of his boxers and he glided it into Jac after he pulled her pyjamas and knickers down a little. He saw the panty liner there but he didn't care. He gently slid in and out of Jac as she tried desperately not to moan because Elliot was sleeping next door. Jac felt slightly uncomfortable because her breasts were sore and Jonny was leaning on them so she wrapped her arms around Jonny's back and she pulled him to the side a little.

Jonny go the idea so he wrapped his arms around Jac's back and lifted her as he turned them so that he was on the bottom and she was resting on top of him. He slipped his manhood back into her and carried on gently thrusting into her. He ejaculated into her several times and after twenty minutes, Jac yawned so Jonny whispered, "Let's stop."

He knew that she would wait for him to say stop because she wouldn't want to appear weak. It was a good thing that she was wearing a panty liner because his semen would have to come out soon.

Jonny and Jac both pulled their trousers up whilst Jac was still on top of Jonny. Jac rested her head on Jonny's chest and Jonny reorganised the blankets and duvet on top of them. She was lying face down which wasn't uncomfortable for her because her bump wasn't massive, and Jonny was so skinny that his stomach was further in than his ribcage slightly. Jonny gently stroked her hair as she fell alseep. Jac was drifting off to the sound of Jonny's strong heartbeat which was slightly quicker than usual because of what they had just done.

"Night night you two." Jonny whispered to Jac and their unborn baby after she had fallen asleep.

* * *

At 10pm, Mo returned. She gave a little knock on the door, waiting for 10 seconds to make sure they were decent, then opened it. She slipped in, kicked her shoes off and closed the door behind her. She looked over at the sofa to see Jac who was fast asleep on top of Jonny under the duvet.

"Remind me not to sit on that sofa." Mo joked to Jonny. "Please tell me you're both fully clothed." She asked, she couldn't see because they were both tightly wrapped in blankets.

"Yes." Jonny whispered.

"Jesus Christ Jonny, you've worn her out!" She joked quietly. "I take it you two have warmed up then?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's only because we used our body heat to-" Jonny started before he was interrupted.

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that you two just banged on the sofa." Mo said bluntly.

"Any news downstairs?" Jonny whispered as he continued to stroke Jac's hair.

"She just said that they're running low on supplies because the delivery couldn't be made and that the phone lines and internet are down. She also said that theres barely any staff left here. But um, I asked if there were any more blankets or duvets and she said no. Then I explained that two of us had already been hypothermic and that Jac's pregnant and she asked for the room number and said that they'll bring some up as soon as they can." Mo explained as she knelt down on the floor next to the sofa.

"Listen, the water is pretty much about to come through the doors downstairs, it's about two meters deep."

Lightening flashed through the curtains interrupting Mo, lighting the room several times, then thunder rumbled. Jonny tightened his grip on Jac and hoped that she wouldn't wake up.

"Jonny, the water's getting deeper, it's getting colder and we haven't got a lot of food or water. I know that we aren't at a very serious risk, but you need to prepare yourself for... Losing your baby." She whispered.

"What? No. We're all going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to Jac or our baby." Jonny said defensively yet quietly.

"Jonny, you might have already lost it from when Jac was hypothermic. She's been freezing for hours and she will probably still be cold for the next few days at least. She's vomited quite a lot and hasn't eaten or drank a lot so she's probably dehydrated. That, and the stress of thunder and lightening isn't helping." Mo explained softly. She stopped and looked at Jac, whose eyes fluttered at a long rumble of thunder.

Another loud boom completely woke Jac and she pulled the covers over her head and up to Jonny's chin, then she wrapped her arms and legs around Jonny.

Mo felt slightly awkward now that Jac was awake because she knew what they had just done on that sofa but she tried not to show it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Holby city on AAU.

Michael, Sacha, Serena and Hanseen were watching a news broadcast in Michael's office.

_"Massive Thunderstorms continue up and down the country with London being severely affected. Inner London is flooded up to five miles each side of the river Thames. It is thought that as few as two thousand people remain in greater London, many taking refuge in hotels and other high rise buildings. Temperatures in London tonight and in the next few days are not thought to raise above zero degrees Celsius, many phone lines are down in the area and everyone is warned to prepare. _

_Fire rescue service and ambulances are still trying to rescue people as we speak. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult because the water is deeper than most people and it is contaminated with sewage and chemicals from local factories. It is also carrying debris and disease. _

_Greater London is almost completely inaccessible, however, outer London has already been evacuated. Check our website for more details."_

They all stood there in silence for a few minutes and Michael turned the TV off. "Where was their hotel?" Michael asked quietly.

"It had rooms that over looked the Thames." Mr Hanssen said, he felt rather guilty now for giving them the opportunity to go.

"Oh no." Sacha said as he hung his head in his hands.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Jac. I saw her the day before she left, she had had morning sickness which didn't stick to the mornings for the last two or three weeks. She's probably still feeling sick now and to top all of that off, she's petrified of thunder and lightening. If they're cold as well, her baby is at a serious risk." Sacha explained sadly.

"Jac's not scared, Maconie is, she told me herself." Michael said.

"No, Jac was just covering her own back. I spoke to Jac on the phone. She was fine, then thunder struck. She chucked the phone to Jonny and I heard Jac have a mental breakdown at their end of the phone. She said that they were all going to die." Sacha said solemnly.

* * *

Back in the hotel...

There was a knock at the door. Mo got up from her knees and opened the door. It was the receptionist who was not wearing her uniform, but by the looks of it, several pairs of trousers, shirts and jumpers covered by a thick coat.

"Hi," she smiled. "Um, I've got the blankets and I know that this is going to sound really rude but can I see the pregnant lady? because we've Ive just been to give someone else who claimed that their partner was pregnant and that he had children in his room, but when I went to give him the blankets, there was only two men in there on a business trip. And obviously, pregnant women, the elderly and children are more vulnerable to the cold so..." She explained.

"Yeah sure come in." Mo said as she opened the door wider. The receptionist brought the trolley full of one duvet and blankets in with her, it was obviously the last few available.

"Jac?" Mo said softly. The receptionist walked in and saw Jac lying on top of Jonny faced down with her head on his chest under some covers. She lifted her head off of his chest and turned her neck to see the lady.

"Um, sorry but you don't look pregnant. How far gone are you?"

"18 Weeks. Hang on." Jac replied as she slipped off of Jonny. She stood up and lifted her shirt up a little revealing a dozen dark stretch marks on her small bump.

"Right okay. Sorry it's just this is all we have left and they're from the empty rooms." She explained. She picked up the last double duvet off of the trolley and placed it on the sofa. She also picked up the last 3 double blankets and 3 of the single blankets and placed them on the sofa. Now there was only three or four single blankets left.

"Listen, I know that there are other people, but there are the three, well technically four, of us," Mo explained as Jac slipped back into the warmth of Jonny's chest. "And we've got an older man next door, sleeping. He's not really old but he is more vulnerable than you or I for example so..." Mo said as she looked towards the blankets.

The receptionist got the hint. "I shouldn't really, but..." She began as she picked up the remaining blankets and put them with the others.

"Thank you so much. Just out of curiosity, how many people are in this hotel?" Mo asked.

"Well, we have just over two hundred checked in, however once the warning was out, many people left without checking out and we haven't been able to count how many people are on site, but I'd say there's probably around a hundred here." She explained. "Right, I'd better get back downstairs. Oh and by the way, don't tell anyone else but there's quite a lot of fruit, pastries and other food down in the restaurant kitchen that we need to get rid of in the next couple of days, you can come down to reception anytime and I'll let you in." She said sweetly as she made her way to the door.

"We really appreciate what you've done for us, thank you very much." Mo said sincerely.

"No worries." She replied as she took the empty trolley and quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Right, lets get you three into bed." Mo said to Jac, Jonny and their baby as she grabbed the extra duvet. Jac slipped off of Jonny and they both grabbed the other duvets and blankets, took them into the bedroom and dumped them on the double bed.

"Hang on I need a wee." Jac said as she walked towards the bathroom, but thunder rumbled just before she got to the door.

"On seconds thoughts I can wait." She said quickly as she walked back and stood next to Jonny. The air was freezing now that they weren't under the blankets.

"Jac go to the toilet, I don't want you wetting the bed." He joked but Jac remained still. "Come on, I'll come with you. I need a wee as well." Jonny said as he put his arm around Jac's shaking shoulders and they walked into the bathroom and shut the door after the two of them entered.

Mo grabbed two of the single blankets and laid them over Elliot's duvet whilst he was sleeping. She then put the single duvet and laid it on her bed as well as two of the single blankets. She then put one of the double blankets flat out on the double bed so that they could lie on top of it for extra warmth. Mo sat on her bed and waited for Jac and Jonny to come out so that she could put the layers on them.

After a few minutes, the two emerged. Jac quickly took her dressing gown off and pulled a tight fitting black sweater on as well as a grey hoodie, she pulled the hood up because she knew that a lot of heat could be lost through her head.

"Right, you two get in and I'll put the covers on." Mo said.

"Wait I need my painkillers." Jac stated as she picked the pack up out of her wardrobe and swallowed them dry. She climbed into bed and Jonny got in next to her leaving a few inches gap.

"I know that as soon as I turn the lamp off you're going to get a hell of a lot closer than that so get cosy." Mo said. Jac reluctantly snuggled into Jonny's chest, they were facing each other and they both had their arms around each other. Mo pulled the edges of the blanket that they were laying on around them, then she laid the rest of the blankets, both double and single, over them, before she finally laid the two thick, double duvets over them.

"Right, if you're cold, you feel sick or you're in pain or you're scared in the middle of the night, no matter what time it is, just wake me up please." Jonny pleaded.

"I will. I promise." Jac said, Jonny thought that she sounded like she really meant it.

"Oi love birds, if you think you're going hypothermic again, wake me up please." Mo said as she turned off the lamps and got into her bed by using the light from her phone.

"Will do Captain." Jonny joked he would have saluted but his arms were tightly around Jac's body and he was packed stiff by blankets.

Jac gradually fell asleep in Jonny's arms. Despite the thunder, she wasn't as scared as she normally was because she felt safe in his arms. Jonny waited until he was sure that Jac was definitely asleep until he even considered sleeping. It took him longer to fall asleep because he was worried about the baby and Jac of course. It would devastate both of them if they lost their baby. He just wished that there would be a sign that the baby was okay.

**Thankyou for reading! Please review and let me know if you have any ideas because I've got nothing (other than one idea from .169 which i think i might use in the next chapter but i need more ideas!) **

**Do you think the baby will be okay? Do you think Jac will make the night without any more events? Will they all get home safely?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tuesday**

It was 3am and Jac woke up to a surprise. Jonny's chin was on the top of her head and they were still cuddling each other face to face. "Jonny! Jonny!" Jac whispered excitedly as she nudged him.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" He asked frantically. Then he realised what she woke him up for. He felt once again, his baby, kicking Jac's stomach which was on Jonny's stomach so he felt it. They both smiled so much. This was great news for both of them because it meant that for now, their baby was okay.

Jac already had her hand on her bare stomach underneath her jumpers and Jonny whispered, "can I?" As he held out his hand.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked sarcastically and Jonny pressed his warm hand on Jac's slightly cold bump.

"Aah," Jac sighed in pain, "You've got one hell of a kick." She whispered to her bump. Jonny smirked that she was actually addressing her bump for the first time.

"Listen, I don't know what to call our baby because I can't say he or she so can I- I mean we, name the bump?" Jonny asked quietly as their baby continued to kicked against their hands.

"Depends what you have in mind."

"How about... Bubba?"

"How about Bugger?" Jac replied sarcastically, she obviously didn't like the name 'bubba'.

"How about... Cletus? I like that one."

"Cletus?" Jac said as she looked at Jonny strangely.

"Yeah, as in Cletus the Foetus!" He joked.

"You are not calling the bump Cletus."

"I am and you can't stop me." He said smiling.

"Ow." Jac shrieked. "That is my bladder you little-"

"Cletus?"

"No. Will you go to sleep?" Jac said to her bump.

"I thought you said 'the foetus can't hear you'"

"I did, but that was before its nervous system developed so it couldn't hear, now it can."

"So I can talk to Cletus now then?"

"No, and stop calling it Cletus." Jac said, she relaxed a little the baby had decided it had kick boxed enough for now.

"Are you cold?" Jonny whispered.

"A little." Jac admitted. Jonny cuddled her tighter and it was just in time as lightening flashed. Luckily, Jac was facing Jonny's chest with her eyes closed so she didn't see it, but she definitely heard the thunder.

It made her dig her nails into Jonny's back, it also made her tuck her head tightly into his chest which was pressing so tight he would probably get a beside there. Jac slip under the covers a little so that her head was completely covered. She shut her eyes and began to wonder about what her baby would be like when it finally arrived. She smiled softly and slowly fell asleep, Jonny soon followed again.

**Thanks for reading, please review and give me some ideas :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to the guest reviewer, Lily and MirrorSparkles1234 for the ideas :)**

**Tuesday, 5am**

Mo woke up and groggily sat up. She looked over to the double bed to see that Jac wasn't there, it was only Jonny who appeared to be fully asleep. Mo got out of bed and saw something white and rectangular on Jac's bedside cabinet. It was an empty packet of painkillers.

Mo checked the bathroom, no sign of her. Then she poked her head round the living room and saw that Jac was sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chest, she only had her pyjamas and two jumpers on so Mo grabbed a double blanket off of the floor, which had obviously fallen off in the night, and walked into the living room.

Luckily, she wasn't sat on the sofa that her and Jonny had made love yesterday so Mo sat next to Jac, wrapped the blanket around the two of them and she slipped her arm around Jac's shoulders.

"You're freezing." Mo stated and Jac made no response because Mo was stating the obvious.

"Have you not got any more painkillers?" She asked and Jac shook her head.

"Come here." Mo said as she pulled Jac closer to her. Oddly, Jac let her head rest on Mo's shoulder and she put her arm around Mo's back.

"Jac... I know this is not something you want to hear now but... please please don't push Jonny away, he loves you and as much as I know he pretty much always says the wrong thing, just please let him in; don't shut him out. Don't deny the fact that you need Jonny. Pregnancy isn't easy Jac, neither is raising a baby. I'm not saying you can't do it alone, I'm just saying that you don't have to do it alone. Please, promise me you'll let him be a father as much as you will be a mother, I don't think he could live with himself knowing that he has a baby and he couldn't see it." Mo said softly. After a few moments, Jac began to speak.

"I promise... I would _never_ stop Jonny from being a father. It's all he's ever wanted." Jac murmured through her pain.

"He's also always wanted a wife..." Mo said cheekily.

"That's not going to happen any time soon, and it probably never will."

"What, you don't want to get married?"

"I'm not saying that it's just... I don't think Jonny would want to marry me. I'm a stroppy cow and we're in a complicated relationship where he's scared to say anything because he thinks I'll snap at him, and to be honest most of the time I do." Jac whispered.

"Well then change that Jac. It's never too late to change. Besides, most of it is hormones. Jac, tell Jonny that you want you and him to start all over again."

"I can't."

"Why? Jac he loves you, he really does. He'd take a bullet for you Jac. I've gathered that you have trust issues, but believe me, Jonny will never leave you. He's not that sort of person." Mo explained. She was about to continue when Jac groaned in pain. Mo gently rubbed Jac's back, she had seen Jonny massage her stomach but she thought that that would be taking it too far.

Jac had her eyes closed tightly and her fists clenched, she was trying to force the pain away, but because she closed her eyes, she didn't see the several flashes of lightening that came through the flimsy curtains, but Mo did.

Mo suddenly thought, quick what could she do to calm her? But it was too late. The thunder rumbled.

Jac stood up off of the sofa, she wanted to hug someone, preferably Jonny, but he was sleeping. She didn't want to hug Mo, well she did sort of.

Mo stood up and hugged Jac. Jac thought it in her head that if Mo hugged her first it was okay so Jac hugged back tightly.

"It's alright, it's not going to hurt you."

"Tell that to someone who is dead because they got struck by lightening." Jac mumbled over Mo's shoulder. Jac made Mo laugh a little.

Another pain in her stomach hit Jac like a tonne of bricks. Jac let go of Mo and dropped to her knees. She hugged her stomach tightly and hung her head in shame.

"You could always do what you and Jonny did on that sofa yesterday, that could help with the pain." Mo said cheekily.

"_What_!?" Jac forced out through her deep breathing.

"I saw your face Jac, you were horny." Mo said calmly. Jac went bright red.

"No I wasn't! Jonny came on to me." Jac said defensively as the pain subsided.

"Yeah, I bet he came **in** you as well." She joked. Jac looked down at the floor and pretended to ignore her. "Oh god, he did didn't he? Oh god, I am never ever going to get that image out of my head now thank you Jac." Mo said as she face palmed and sat down on the sofa.

"Well you knew he'd done it before any way." Jac stated.

"Did I?"

"I'm pregnant Mo, it doesn't take a genius."

"Oh yeah, when you and Jonny were grieving. Honestly, it's just wrong."

"What? we needed cheering up." Jac joked as she got up slowly and slipped back onto the sofa.

"You're so hormonal you know that?" Mo said.

"No I'm not, I haven't cried. Not today anyway." Jac said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Yet... I bet you can't go the whole of today without crying."

"Fine. But it doesn't count if its because of pain."

"Yes it does."

"Well then I'm not doing it because your terms are unfair." Jac said as she looked the other way with her head held up in the air.

"Good morning." Elliot said sleepily as he walked into the main room and sat down on _the sofa_. Jac and Mo exchanged looks and Jac went slightly red, Mo however, burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Jac and Jonny-"

"Are having a baby, yes that's so funny isn't it Mo." Jac interrupted, trying to prevent Mo from blurting out that the sofa that Elliot was sitting on was the one her and Jonny had sex on yesterday.

"Right." Elliot said awkwardly, he knew they were hiding something. "How're you feeling Jac? Still cold?" He asked as he nodded to the blanket that was semi wrapped around her.

"Um, I was alright last night. But I'm a bit cold now." Jac said as she ran her hands along her cold arms.

"Go and get back into bed, it's only half five Jac." Mo said as she nudged her shoulder.

"No. I got up because I couldn't sleep." Jac said, she was trying to hint towards Mo that it was because of her abdominal pain but she couldn't say it out loud because she didn't think that Elliot knew about her endometriosis. However, she didn't know that Jonny had told him.

"Why?" Elliot asked kindly.

"I um- I...I'm just not tired." She lied.

"Listen Jac... Jonny told me about..." Elliot stopped there because he didn't know if Mo knew or not and this was obviously something that Jac wanted to keep secret.

"About?" Jac asked sternly as she raised her eyebrow.

"Never mind, it- it doesn't matter." Elliot stuttered.

"No, what did he say?" Jac demanded.

Elliot got up and whispered "endometriosis" in her ear.

"Did he now?" Jac asked angrily as she got up. She went to walk into the bedroom.

"Jac." Mo said sternly as she tried to chase after her. She had guessed what Elliot had said to her correctly.

Jonny was lying peacefully asleep on his side in the middle of the double bed. Jac sat in front of his stomach and faced the edge of the bed so when Mo came in Jac was just sitting there upright, feigning innocence.

"Jac, what are you doing?" Mo whispered.

"Just sitting here. By the way, I sometimes have this spasm in my elbow. Oops, there it goes again." Jac said sweetly as she elbowed him swiftly in the balls.

"Aaahh, oh my f- Jac? What was that for?" Jonny groaned in pain. He curled up in a ball and put both of his hands over his manhood.

"You told Elliot." Jac stated as she stood up off of the bed and turned to face him, Elliot and Mo were standing behind her.

"I told Elliot what?" Jonny croaked, his voice had been affected by his injury, he was still slightly groggy because he had only just woken up.

"You know what." Jac said sternly, she hated actually saying that she had 'it.'

"No I don't, enlighten me." Jonny mumbled his eyes were tearing up.

"And you said I was the emotional one." Jac said sarcastically to Mo. "You told him about- aahh." Jac suddenly collapsed on to her knees next to the bed.

"Jac?" Elliot said as said as he knelt behind her. Despite his pain, Jonny cared more for Jac and his baby so he lifted his head up and looked down at her from the bed.

"I'm fine." Jac said, her words were forced out under her breath.

"Have you taken your painkillers?" Jonny asked kindly, despite what she had just done. He now realised what he had told Elliot.

"She's ran out." Mo said cautiously.

"When?" Jonny asked.

"I dunno but the pain started this morning I think." Mo said.

"I told you to wake me up." Jonny stated harshly.

"I just did." Jac snapped as she slowly stood up.

"Right here's a plan. You go there." Mo said as she pulled Jonny back onto his side of the bed.

"And you," Mo began as she pushed Jac around the other side of the bed and then she helped, much to Jac's annoyance, her get into bed.

"Go there, now both of you kiss, make up and sleep." Mo finished as she and Elliot walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them. It was fairly dark in the bedroom because it wasn't even 6am yet and it was December.

"Right, I'm sorry I snapped at you just now, and I'm sorry that I told Elliot. I only told him because he asked. He knew something was wrong with you because he knew about that time in theatre, and he's seen how many painkillers you go through." Jonny said softly.

"I'm not sorry I hit you in the balls." Jac stated.

"It's fine, I have balls of steel." Jonny joked quietly.

"No. you have tiny gonads." Jac stated.

"No I don't!" Jonny protested.

"Prove it." Jac said seductivley and she chucked the duvet off of them and climbed on top of him.

"Jac. You're pregnant, the only reason you're doing this is because of your hormones." Jonny stated, he was thinking that she might regret this later.

"So?" Jac remarked.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jonny asked quietly with Jac's face just inches away from his. Jac's reply, didn't consist of words, it consisted of a passionate kiss which he also replied to. They both kissed passionately for several minutes before Jac pulled away.

"Wait, wait wait." Jac said as she jumped off of the bed.

"What, are you okay?"

"Im Fine I just need a wee." Jac laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Jac returned and jumped, fully clothed, back on top of Jonny.

"You do realise that I'm about to have sex with my boss, whilst your boss and my best friend are in the room next door right?"

"It didn't stop you yesterday." Jac stated.

"Fair enough, just keep quiet." Jonny winked. Jac smirked and began kissing him again. Jonny was about to pull one of Jac's jumpers off but she stopped him.

"We're staying clothed. Just in case they come in." She stated in between kissing him.

"How are we supposed to-"

"You have a fly zip and I can pull my leggings down a bit."

"That's fine with me. " Jonny whispered as he undone his flies with Jac on top of him.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**A/N I have school tomorrow. Ggrrrr.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mo knocked gently on the bedroom door before she opened it at 8am. It was still raining outside but there wasn't any thunder. She looked at double bed to find Jac, who was curled in in a ball on her side, on top of Jonny with her head snuggled into Jonny's chest. They were both covered with the duvet and blankets. Mo smiled at them. Just as she grabbed her kindle off of her bed, Jonny stirred and began stretching still with Jac curled up on him.

"Good morning sleepy head. She looks cosy." Mo said as pointed at the sleeping Jac.

"She's in pain." He whispered.

"Yeah well, keep her warm; being cold will make the pain worse." Mo whispered. Jac mumbled something incomprehensible as she snuggled her head further into Jonny's chest.

"What?" Jonny whispered softly.

"I don't feel well."

"What do you mean sweetheart? Pain? Sickness? Or just ill?" He whispered.

"Pain."

"Jac, moving about a bit might help the pain." Mo stated as she sat on the bed next to the two.

"Move about? And do what go for a walk around the bedroom?" Jac snapped as she wrapped her arms around Jonny's torso.

"Well... That receptionist said that we can go down and help ourselves to the food downstairs. We could get dressed and then see if there's some nice fruit." Jonny suggested, he knew that there was almost no fruit left in tescos when they went shopping and he had also known that the past few days she had not eaten a lot; what she had eaten was healthy foods like salad and the one fruit salad that Mo had made them.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Right well, I'm getting up so-"

"Nooo." Jac groaned which made Mo smile.

"Come on, just you and me. If moving might help the pain it's worth a try isn't it?" Jonny asked. After a few minutes Jac huffed.

"Fine. But just ten more minutes." Jac groaned as she cuddled up to Jonny more.

"Alright then." Jonny whispered. "It's nearly 10 past 8, you will get up at 20 past yes?"

"Make it half past and you've got a deal." Jac mumbled.

"Jac I-"

"Excuse me but have you forgotten I'm the pregnant one here. I'm tired and if I say I'm sleeping then I am."

"Well can you get off of me so that I can get up please?"

"Correction, I'm the pregnant one here. If I say I'm sleeping on top of you then I am so you're staying put." Jac said stubbornly.

Suddenly, lightening flashed again but Jac didn't see it because she had her eyes closed Jonny immediately hugged Jac to prepare her. Then the thunder rumbled. It didn't stop for several minutes. Every time it began to die down, it picked back up again.

By the time it finished, Elliot opened the bedroom door to see that Jac was a quivering mess under the sheets. Jonny had pulled the duvet over Jac's head to block the noise a little but it made little difference to Jac. She was clinging tightly to Jonny who hugged her back.

The wind picked up outside and a concrete wall along the river gave way. Tonnes of water were streaming along the street heading towards the hotel.

Whilst Jac was still under the cover, they all heard a very loud crash and they felt the building shake a little.

"Jonny..." Jac cried desperately.

"It's alright, I'm here; nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it." He said softly as he looked towards Mo and Elliot for reassurance however, they could not give that to him.

* * *

Meanwhile on AAU, Serena, Mr Hanssen, Michael and Sacha gathered around the TV as Michael had called them in. He had rewound the TV and pressed play.

_"The RAF has deployed 2 helicopters to rescue those trapped in the Barton Hotel. A van , swept by the 40mph flood waters, crashed into the entrance of the hotel damaging the supports for the building. The glass doors and a large section of the brick wall has been destroyed letting thousands of litres of freezing, dirty water pour into the hotel. It is not yet know how many people are in the 12 floor hotel, nor if there are any casualties or fatalities. A spokesman for the hotel said that they are currently unable to contact anyone in the hotel and that they are as yet unsure if there is any structural damage. We will update as soon We have any more information."_

"Henrik, is that their hotel?" Serena asked finally; Nobody else seemed capable of asking.

"Yes, it is I'm afraid it is." He replied.

**Thank you very much for reading :) Please pretty please can you review x**


	20. Chapter 20

"Right, don't touch anything metal, it could have been lightening." Elliot said which did not help Jac in any way.

"No, I checked with the receptionist to give Jac piece of mind, the building has a lightening rod so if it's struck, the energy is diverted to the ground safely." Jonny explained.

"Well what was that noise then?" Jac mumbled from under the duvet.

"I don't know sweetheart." Jonny replied. Elliot opened the bedroom door and he could hear screaming and people panicking. He walked up to the door, the entrance to their room, and opened it to complete and utter chaos.

* * *

There were the hotel staff trying to get people to remain calm in the absolutely freezing corridor. Everyone was heading towards the stairs, but the staff were trying to go the opposite way so that they could get to the rooms to warn people. Elliot tried several times to get the attention of anyone but no one would stop to help him.

"Excuse me, please... Please could you help me?... Excuse me?"

One of the male staff made his way forcefully across the corridor to Elliot who let him into his hotel room to exit the panicked corridor.

Once the man was in Elliot's room, Mo, Jac and Jonny emerged from the bedroom. Jac was wrapped in a blanket with Jonny's arm around her shoulders. Jonny had his other arm around Mo's shoulders.

"Sorry, I can't stay to explain everything but a van has been swept by the flood water into the front of the building. There's water coming into the building and we don't know if it's safe or not; one of the supports has been taken out. You need to leave now, put on warm clothing and leave." He shouted over the noise of the corridor which was coming through the door. The man quickly opened their hotel door, left and slammed it behind him.

"Right, quickly lets put on some warm clothes and pack a bag with a few spare bits but very quickly. We need to leave now." Elliot said frantically as he ran into the bedroom. Mo and Elliot were getting changed in front of their wardrobes. Jonny had just finished getting changed when he saw Jac who's hands were shaking too much that she couldn't do up her zipper on her third jumper. Jonny jumped over the bed and did it up for her. He helped her slip on her black, northface waterproof coat and pulled on her knee high leather boots which she hoped were waterproof. Jonny grabbed his rucksack and packed a few things for himself and Jac whilst she sat in shock on the bed.

Jonny grabbed both of their phones in the hope that they would soon find some service. He grabbed their wallets and got some of Jac's panty liners and breast pads out of her wardrobe; he wrapped them in a carrier bag. He then ran into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal bars, bags of crisps, bottles of water and other snacks and put them in zip lock bags. Mo and Elliot did the same before they then met at the door.

"Right, I want everyone to stay together. If that becomes impossible and we split up, stay with whoever you can and we will be alright okay?" Elliot explained.

Him, Jonny and Mo were standing there with back packs on (Jonny had Jac's things for her) nervously awaiting their escape. They had only been a few minutes but when they opened the door, it was empty.

* * *

There was an eerily silence where only the heavy rain on the building could be heard. They could hear water gushing as she approached the staircase. There was odd bits of clothing on the floor in the corridor and they all stayed close. Because of the crash downstairs, the cold air and water was coming in so the corridor was freezing.

Jonny was guiding Jac with his arm around her waist. Jac placed one arm around his waist and the other arm around her small bump.

They were on the fifth floor and they began their decent to the ground floor. As they made their way down the stairs, a man and woman rushed past them down the stairs. They had obviously been told later than others and they quickly disappeared down the stair case.

As they turned the corner to go down the last flight of stairs, they froze. The water was already covering the bottom few stairs and rising.

"Right, if it's like this here then it's going to be deeper than our height in the street." Jonny concluded as he remembered that the hotel had several steps up to its entrance. "Can we all swim?" He asked.

He received a strong nod from Jac and Elliot but then he turned to Mo.

"You know Im not the strongest of swimmers Jonny." Mo said quietly.

"Neither am I. Its alright, we're all going to stay together." He stated.

"I think we should leave these bags. I mean, they're going to get soaking and they'll only make us slower." Jac said.

"I agree but we need to keep at least one phone with us." Elliot said.

"How are we going to keep it dry?" Mo asked nervously.

"We could wrap them in your... you know." Jonny said to Jac as he nodded towards his bag. Jac got the hint and began undoing Jonny's bag which was on his back.

"Pass me your phones. I think I'm the strongest swimmer so I should carry them." Jac said. Mo and Elliot got their phones out of their bags and passed them to Jac. Jac got hers and Jonny's phone out of his bag and stacked the four iPhones together behind his back.

The other three could hear rusting behind Jonny's back as Jac was messing about in his bag.

"Jac? What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"I brought a few of her panty liners for her, we can wrap the phones in them." Jonny whispered.

"And before you ask, yes they're clean." Jac stated.

She stuck the adhesive side to the phones and wrapped them around. Jac used four of them, which was all Jonny had brought, but it was okay because it covered the phones completely. You couldn't see them at all.

"We can use the zip lock bags that you put the food in as well." Jac said.

"Wait. Can we put our credit cards and a bit of money on there? We can take them out of the wallets and just lay the flat inside the zip lock bag." Mo suggested.

"Yep, pass them here."

* * *

After Jac had finished making the small parcel , she wrapped it in a carrier bag, ties several knots in it and held it tightly in her hand. They had stopped on the stairs just before the water so they didn't spent more time than they had to in the water. Mo squatted on the stairs to look towards the door but she couldn't see a gap to get out.

"We're trapped." Mo stated.

"What?" Jac shrieked.

"Look, the debris is blocking the entrance." Mo said. The other three carefully squatted and saw that as well as the van, there were parts of trees, traffic lights and floating bins that were blocking the entire hole; barely any light was getting in.

Water was still pouring rapidly through any gaps it could find and the water had now risen to the first three steps.

"There must be a fire exit out the back way- Wait. I saw one next to the swimming pool, we can use that one." Jac said quickly however, she still didn't want to enter the icy, fast-moving water. Jac took a deep breath, tightened her grip on the bag and put her other hand comfortingly on her stomach.

"Right, lets go." Jac said as she put her foot on the first submerged step. Luckily, the water didn't come through her knee high boots so she went to the bottom of the stairs to find that the water was about an inch below the top of her boots. The other three soon followed.

* * *

It was easy for them to walk towards the back of the building because the water was flowing that way. It gave them a bit more hope because they realised that if it was flowing it must have been exiting somewhere.

But then they realised as they reached a set of five stairs, that the water wasn't going over the stairs; it was flowing very fast through an open doorway down stairs which looked like it was pouring into the basement. Jonny cautiously grabbed Jac's waist and guided her around the doorway and up the stairs to make sure she didn't fall down there. Once the four were at the top of the stairs, they entered the room that contained the swimming pool. It was pristine blue and hadn't been touched at all.

They headed their way towards the fire exit and opened it to a small metal staircase. The fire exit opened onto the bank of the river Thames, it was only a few meters away. It was still raining fairly heavily, There were numerous boats sinking and debris floating everywhere.

Then they heard a noise. They looked frantically around the river looking for the source of it. Jac saw it first, she jumped for joy as she pointed towards the orange RNLI life boat. There were three crew on it.

"Hey! HELP OVER HERE!" They all shouted and waved to get their attention at the slow moving boat, it was obviously looking for people. Luckily, they saw them and they turned the boat around and navigated slowly through the debris that had collected at the side of the bank until they reached the edge of the river. They were only metres from the staircase when one of them used the megaphone whilst they were still using the engine to fight the current.

"Stay calm, we can only take two of you but I've radioed another boat and they'll be here soon. We can't come any closer to the edge so you'll have to swim here. We need to take the most vulnerable first."

"I can't swim in that current." Mo stated nervously.

"Neither can I." Jonny agreed.

"Elliot?" Jac asked.

"Yes, I could do that I think." He said softly.

"Right, Jonny do you know my mobile number?" Jac said as she took charge because she was the most confident swimmer.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll swim you over, then Mo. you two can go first." Jac said as she handed the bag with their phones in to Elliot.

"No Jac, I don't want to leave you." Jonny said as the rain continued to pour onto his hood.

"Jonny, I'll be fine. The other boat will be here and I've got Elliot. Come on who want to go first?" Jac asked.

"I will." Jonny replied. He obviously trusted Jac.

"Right, keep hold of my hand okay?"

"Yep. I trust you Jac." He stated as they both put their feet onto the first submerged step.

They got to just below bum height water and they were struggling to beat the current. Jac was just managing to keep her bum out of the water so that she didn't risk any infection to the baby. They were just a meter away from the boat and Jonny grabbed onto one of the handles on the side of the boat. One of the RNLI men pulled Jonny into the boat whilst Jac made her way back to the stairs.

"Jac, I can't do this." Mo shouted as the icy rain hit her in the face like a thousand knives. She could barely swim a length in a normal pool without having to hold onto the side let alone swim in the strong current where the cold water had already numbed Jac's lower legs.

"Mo, Trust me."

"I can't do-"

"Mo, _trust_ me." Jac said firmly as she held her hand out. Reluctantly, Mo took Jac's hand and slowly entered the perilous water.

The current took Mo by surprise as she fell into Jac.

"Mo stand up... That's it, come on." Jac said as she waded through the fast flowing water towards the boat.

The second guy pulled Mo onto the boat and gave her a life jacket. "Jac, be careful." Jonny shouted from his seat as Mo sat next to him.

"I will, I promise." She shouted back as she tried to run through the water, back up the steps and next to Elliot.

Just as their boat began slowly moving away through the debris, thunder rumbled. Jac froze on the spot but Elliot moved in front of her and awkwardly hugged her because he knew it would make her feel a little safer.

As soon as Jonny heard the thunder, her looked back at Jac. He saw Elliot hug her and relaxed a little as they speed along, bouncing on the waves of the Thames.

Jac realised that she would have to tell the RLNI people that they couldn't go too fast because she was pregnant so they couldn't bounce roughly on the waves. Her and Elliot were left stood in the pouring rain, waiting for their boat to come.

**Thanks for reading, pretty please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just so you know, chapter 21 & 22 (which ive yet to write) will be happening simultaneously. This one is of Mo and Jonny, the next one will be of Jac and Elliot.**

Jonny watched as he got further and further away from Jac and his unborn child. He regretted going first and leaving her, more so as every second ticked past. A the boat picked up speed, it began hopping along the water, coming down with a big splash each time it leaped out of the water. Jonny didn't even acknowledge the fact that Mo put her arm around Jonny's waist. He just stared ahead, hoping that all five of them, would make it back to Holby alive.

* * *

After a tiring 15 minutes of holding on tightly to the boat, they pulled up alongside a wet plastic jetty. Despite the risen river, it was floating because it would, no matter how high the water got. Helped by the RNLI men, Jonny and Mo clambered onto it. Their numb bodies were escorted by paramedics.

"_I promise_..." Jac's words kept on echoing through his head. She promised she would be careful and stay safe. If anything happened to her... But he hadn't told her what he wanted to say; he loved her. "_I promise_..." What if something happened before the boat got there? What if she was swept away by the water as she attempted to swim to the boat?

The next thing Jonny remembered was being sat in an ambulance next to his friend on a trolley with their numb legs dangling over the were both put in the same one; he remembered someone saying something about a lack of resources... He remembered them both taking off their dripping wet clothing until they were in their underwear (and bra for Mo) and then being wrapped in separate heat retaining, foil blankets. He remembered hearing his temperature; thirty one point something... He remembered his friends being something similar to his.

Everything after that was a blur...

**Thanks for reading :) I know it's been a while but I've kind of had writing block for this fic. But anyway, I know it's short but if i get to over 100 reviews, ill update the next chapter tonight. Thanks x**


	22. Chapter 22

Jac stared at Jonny, watched him until he was out of sight. That saying was wrong; out of sight, out of mind- she couldn't stop thinking about him, or her baby. Jac knew she was once again become hypothermic. She tried to keep thinking straight, she couldn't let herself become delirious. She looked at Elliot who appeared in a slightly less worse condition than herself. Then Jac looked down at her bump.

What she wouldn't give for her little one to kick her organs now. She wanted to know that her baby, or 'it' as she commonly referred it as, was okay. It had to be because she'd promised Jonny. And that was one promise that she intended to keep.

* * *

Her and Elliot had been standing in the pouring rain for what seemed like hours but was really only 15 minutes and they were beginning to give up hope. She could see that the water was still rising; it was nearly up to the top stair now and Jac's icy, numb legs were starting to give. Her legs were freezing as the harsh winters wind blew on her dripping wet trousers. Jac still had their phones in the carrier bag which she had zipped in her coat, just above her bump. It couldn't go below that because otherwise it would zip up because it was too tight.

Above the extremely annoying pounding of rain on Jac's waterproof hood, she could hear something. A motor. But she ignored it. She kept on imagining the sound of a motor, she had even hallucinated that the boat was right in front of her and Jonny was there holding his hand out to help her. But this time was different, it was getting louder. Jac looked around the river, that was now never ending in width because it had flooded so far. Everywhere was covered in water and the only way she could tell where the original river path ran was where the traffic lights or bus stops just peaked out of the top of the water.

Then it came. Jac could see the orange shape in the corner of her eye. She was to scared to look incase it disappeared again because she was imagining it, but she had to look. Jac turned to see that it was going at an average speed along the debris congested river, dodging floating pieces of cars, trees and benches.

It was going from the left to the right; they obviously hadn't seen them. Jac tried to scream or shout but nothing was coming out. Anything that she could muster was muffled by the rain. But Jac looked at Elliot and they knew that they had to get their attention.

"Help! Please." They shouted desperately. Jac saw the men on the boat looking around them, trying to find the source of the sound and Jac was beginning to give up hope as none of them was looking at them. But almost as if Jac had wished it to happen, she saw one of the point at her. It took only seconds before the boat was turned around and headed towards them.

Jac could feel goosebumps taking over her arms and legs as she felt overwhelmed with joy. Her face was so numb that she couldn't smile at all but then she couldn't remember where she was or why she was here. She saw the boat coming closer and closer but did nothing. The last thing she remembered was everything went hazy and then she felt comfortable at last. Elliot panicked as she fell unconscious but he could barely move fast enough to catch her as she fell. Luckily she landed on the top step but as he froze, two of the three life guards from the boat jumped out into the icy water.

One of them picked up Jac and all Elliot could do was mumble, "She's pregnant." They noted his words and as one of them swam against the current, his feet only just touching the ground with the water up to his chest, carrying Jac. The other man guided Elliot back to the boat.

** Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Jonny woke up staring at a murky ceiling. He groggily rubbed his eyes as he could hear a familiar sound. It was like Darwin, only louder and darker. There were only a few small LED lanterns lighting the ward, mainly around the nurses station, not the patients.

He looked down at his chest to see he was under god knows how many blankets on a hospital bed wearing a patient gown. Why was he there? That ward wasn't Darwin so why... Jac. Where's Jac and his baby. Jonny immediately thought he tried to sit up though his still numb body wouldn't allow it. Jonny accidentally elbowed his button which meant that a nurse came over to his bed.

"Oh you're awake, how're you feeling?" The young girl asked as she took his temperature, again.

"Cold." Jonny whispered.

"Well your temperature's still only 33.9° so you're still hypothermic. I would get you more blankets but we barely have any left for new patients. What's your name?" She asked as she held up a clip board with a pen at the ready.

"Jonathon Maconie." He croaked. "Where am I?"

"St Marks, hospital Harrow. We've had a power cut and the back up generator's been flooded so sorry about the lighting." She said sweetly as she wrote his name down on the clipboard.

"Where's Jac Naylor, and Mo Effanga?... And Elliot Hope?" He added.

"Um, I don't think we have anyone here admitted under those names but some of out patients are still unconscious so if you give a description of them, anything distinctive that would make me recognise them? We could start one at a time." She said softly.

"Jac Naylor, 5 months pregnant and red long hair."

"Well if she's pregnant, I'm afraid she's probably being treated down in maternity or obs and gynae because we're full to the brim here, we're trying to send as many as we can to other wards."

"Well I need to go and see her. " he began as he tried to sit up but she pushed him back down gently.

"I'm sorry but you're too cold at the moment to go anywhere. If you go down and see her, I'll have to give this bed to someone else. I sorry but it's what we've been told."

"Well you do that. I need to find my girl friend." Jonny stated as he pulled the blankets off of him and slipped onto his feet. He looked around the ward briefly and saw what he thought was a glimpse of his best friend. Surprisingly compared to the many crammed beds in the ward, it was quiet because most people were asleep or unconscious. He looked at the clock to see that it was nearly midday in the very dark ward. Jonny made his way over and saw that it was indeed Mo.

This ward was obviously receiving non emergency patients affected by the flood because it wasn't loud and it obviously had a lack of staff; what appeared to be two nurses and three doctors treating maybe thirty patients in a ward designed for 10 or 12.

Her eyes fluttered a little as Jonny put his cold hand around hers. "How're you feeling?" He asked quietly, trying not to wake the patient next to Mo whose bed was only two feet to the left of hers.

"Bit chilly and numb. How's Elliot?" Mo asked as she nodded to the large bearded man in the bed to her right in a gown under a foil blanket.

"I didn't even realise that was him." Jonny said as he swapped sides of Mo's bed, still wearing a hospital gown as he squinted through the darkness.

Jonny felt Elliot's forehead, he was warmer than he was so he left him to rest.

"Listen, I need to go and find maternity to find Jac so-"

"It's fine, me and the prof ain't going anywhere soon." Mo whispered.

Jonny was about to leave when he saw a carrier bag on a shelf next to Elliot. Jonny picked it up and opened it. It still had the four iPhones in it wrapped in Jac's panty liners, 9 credit/bank/debit cards and nearly £200 in notes inside zip lock bags.

He ripped open the pads and got the identical phones out. He had to turn them on and look at he backgrounds to see whose was whose. Once they came on, he put the one with a black background and the earth on in his pocket; it was Jac's. He placed the one with him and Mo pulling a face on Mo's bedside table, the one with Jac's 12 week scan as a background in his other pocket, and the final one next to Elliot.

"Good luck." Mo whispered as Jonny quickly walked away to find his pregnant girlfriend.

**This may be my last update for a while (or forever) because tomorrow, I am going in for an operation for my sarcoidosis (I have a mass on my lung which needs to be removed.) My survival chances are fairly good, so hopefully I'll make it. But if I do, I might not be updating for a while (it may be hours, days or weeks) because I shouldn't be under any stress after the op (or I could cause myself more problems) and I have anxiety issues. Sorry about blabbing on but I just thought I'd let you know that I'm not updating for a while x**

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the friendly reviews, my operation went pretty well. Btw, my consultant looks like Sacha, just saying :**)

Jonny pushed through the doors and exited the ward that Mo and Elliot were on. He quickly looked up at the signs and peered through the darkness. There wasn't a sign for maternity or obs and gynae on the wall but there were signs for various other wards so he headed into the unknown. The corridor was dotted with people sleeping at the sides. There was a clear gap down the middle which had obviously been made for trolleys.

He found a staircase, there was a little more light in the stairwell because there were plenty of windows, so he made his way downwards. How they had got Jonny, Mo and Elliot upstairs without a lift he didn't know but he was focused on finding his girlfriend and his baby whom he had serious doubts if she was even still alive in her mummy's womb.

When Jonny nearly got to the ground floor, he stopped on the staircase as he saw that the water was about 1 or 2 feet deep. He must be fairly far away from the river because it was deeper than he was back there. Jonny turned back around and went up the the first floor, he walked into the dark corridor and stopped at the first sign on the wall he saw, he skimmed through X-ray and neurology and stopped when he saw maternity with an arrow pointing straight ahead.

He ran as fast as his icy, numb body would allow him to until he finally reached the doors to maternity. He paused for a few seconds so that he could mentally calm himself, not that it did him much good, before he entered the ward. It was still fairly dark though it was slightly noisier than other wards. There was a baby crying in its mother's arms and a general buzz of parents talking to one another. Jonny quickly ran up to reception where there was a midwife passing.

"Excuse me, J-Jac Naylor is she here? She's 5 months g-gone." He explained quickly.

"Um, is she a red head, quite moody?" She asked sweetly, they didn't have any computers to use patient's files on so she was obviously doing it from memory.

"Yeah, that's her!" He replied happily, he was cheerful that she was still keeping up her icy exterior.

"Right over there in the corner." She explained as she pointed to a woman with a bump laying on her side, facing the wall. Jonny ran over to her and shouted "Jac!" As he did so, drawing people's attention.

She turned her head and tried to sit up to hug him, as she did so, her blankets fell down.

"You're freezing!" Was all she could think to say.

"And you're warm!" Was all he could reply. "How's our little girl? You can tell me Jac please" Jonny pleaded.

"They did a portable ultrasound, and they think the baby's okay-"

"That's great news!" Jonny interrupted.

"But-"

"But what Jac?"

"They said that the cold could have cause minor brain damage. And she's likely to have developmental problems so she's likely to start talking and walking later than others her age because of the hypothermia." Jac explained as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But her life's not in danger?"

"No." Jac mumbled.

"That's good. How are you feeling?"

"Bit achy, tired. Come here." Jac said as she shuffled to one side of the bed and pulled her blankets off. Jonny shuffled onto the bed and faced her with her bump pressing up against his stomach. He pulled the covers back over both of them and he hugged Jac. Jonny slipped his hand down into his pocket and took out Jac's phone.

"It was in Elliot's possessions, and I've got everyone's cards and money." He whispered.

"I need to ring Michael, get him to come and pick us up."

"You sure you're ready to go?"

"Yeah. They need the bed for other people and I just want to go home." Jac mumbled. "Where are we?"

"Um, the nurse said it was... St Marks." Jonny said after he racked his brain.

"How's Mo and Elliot? Are they here?"

"They are both upstairs sleeping. They're still a bit cold but they'll be fine." Jonny explained as Jac dialled Michael's number, luckily she had a signal.

* * *

Meanwhile on AAU

Michael and Sacha were sat in Michael's office. Their shift had ended a few hours ago but they wanted to be together if there was any news. Michael and Sacha both had their phones on charge on the desk so that they would be able to get through. Mr Hanssen had left once his shift had finished despite feeling guilty, Serena had left too. They had been sitting in silence for ages when Michael's phone rang. Her took it off charge answered it and put it on speaker.

"Jac?"

"Michael?" Jac croaked.

"Where are you?" Michael asked.

"Are you okay?" Sacha chipped in.

"Um yeah, we're all fine. Listen, c-could you come and pick the four of us up? We're at st Mark's hospital, I'm not really sure where it is." She said hopelessly.

"Of course I can, I'm on my way now." He said as he took it off speaker and put the phone to his ear, he signalled for Sacha to come with him as they both left the office.

"How's the baby?"

"Um, they think there might be brain damage." Jac said as he voice broke, a tear rolled down her face so she handed the phone to Jonny who understood her feelings.

"Michael? It's Jonny."

"Hey mate, listen I'll be as fast as I can. How's Jac holding up?"

"She's a bit chilly but, she'll be alright." Jonny whispered as Jac snuggled into his chest.

"How're you?"

"Um, I've been better but, I'll live. What's the weather like there?"

"It's raining and pretty windy but we haven't had anything near what you've had."

"So there's no thunder?"

"No. Can I get this straight, who is it that's scared of thunder and lightening, you or Jac?"

"It's Jac."

"Okay right, well I'd better go now, I'll get the postcode, put it in the satnav and I'll text you what the estimated arrival is in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay thanks michael, bye."

"He's going to text you how long he'll be in a few minutes okay?" Jac nodded into his chest.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jonny picked up Jac's phone because it vibrated. It said:

_We'll be there about 3pm , we'll text you when we're 5 minutes away. Btw, Motoway is clear coming up to you but it's packed on the way back so you're in for a long ride home. Sacha's coming too, see you soon :)_

"They'll be here about 3pm." Jonny whispered.

"What's the time now?" Jac mumbled.

"Nearly 12." He said regrettably. "I'm just going to go and see if I can get some scrubs for us okay, I don't think I fancy sitting in Michael's car wearing nothing but a hospital gown!" He joked quietly as he slipped out of the bed. Jonny walked up to the nurses station where the kind midwife was stood trying to find something under the mess on the desk.

"Listen, I know you're terribly busy and I know you shouldn't do this because I'm a nurse and my girlfriend's a consultant but I was wondering if we could have some scrubs because we've got friends picking us up soon and our clothes are soaked and I think they must've been cut off in the ambulance." Jonny explained kindly.

"I suppose I can yes, but you'll have to say that you work here whilst you've been admitted because otherwise everyone else will want some."

"That's fine." Jonny smiled.

"Well if you exit the way you came on to the ward, turn right and there's a store cupboard. But I must warn you, there's no lighting down that way."

"No worries, thank you so much." Jonny said as he turned to find the door.

Jonny walked down the dark corridor and used his phone as a torch. He went into the first door on the right and it was pitch black. He shone his phone around and saw stacks of sick bowls, boxes of gloves and then scrubs. He picked up, guessing their sizes, a pair for himself, Jac, Mo and Elliot. He changed into his ones and took the other three pairs up to Mo's ward.

It took him a while to find it but he entered to find Mo and Elliot sitting up in their beds talking to each other.

"How's Jac? And the baby?" Mo asked quickly.

"They um- they're fine. There's a... risk of, brain damage and slow development because of her hypothermia but there's no risk to her life." Jonny explained slowly.

"I'm sorry." Mo said solemnly.

"Me too." Elliot chipped in.

"It's fine... Here, I got you some scrubs." Jonny said, changing the subject, as he handed them a pair each. "Michael and Sacha are coming to pick us up, they'll be here around 3pm. Um, Jac's down on the first floor; maternity so when you've warmed up, you can come down... I'd better get back to Jac so I'll see you later." Jonny said as he put on a brave face and walked away.

* * *

2:45pm

Mo and Elliot walked down to maternity together. The midwife pointed over to Jac's bed and as they approached the bed, they saw that Jac and Jonny were facing each other, hugging and fast asleep under the duvet and blankets. Mo and Elliot smiled as they pulled up a chair either side of the bed and sat down. Suddenly, Jac's phone started ringing in her pocket the ringtone woke both her and Jonny up so she quickly fumbled about and answered it as she sat up next to Jonny.

"Jac?"

"Yep." She replied sleepily.

"We're outside the main entrance. The water's nearly coming up to my knees so You got any ideas how you're going to get out without getting wet?"

"Um, I don't know. We'll come down now." Jac answered as she hung up the phone.

"'You don't know' what?" Jonny asked curiously as they both got off of the bed.

"Um, the water's up to knee height; he said how're we going to get to his car without getting wet because we'll get cold again." Jac replied nervously as she walked up the same midwife at reception.

"Thank you so much, we're going now." Jac said sweetly.

"No worries, I hope your baby's okay." She smiled as they left the ward.

As they walked down the staircase, they stopped as the water was up to the first two steps. Tom squatted on the stair and saw that Michael's 7 seater Mitsubishi 4WD shogun was right outside the doors.

"Right, lets be quick, Mo and Elliot, you wanna go right in the back?" Jonny asked which cued them to run down into the water and through the door. Mo opened the car door and a wave of heat hit them, she quickly moved the seat forward and her and Elliot jumped in the back, he swung the middle seat back up for Jac and Jonny.

Meanwhile, Jonny scooped Jac up in his arms and carried her bridal style to the car; she had certainly gotten heavier. He put her gently on the middle seat, climbed into the car himself and shut the door. They must've had the heating on full blast because the car was nice and warm. Jonny, Mo and Elliot kicked off their wet shoes and socks whilst Jac cuddled up to Jonny, this didn't go unnoticed by Sacha or Michael.

"Right, we got four blankets and four pillows." Sacha said as he passed a carrier bag back to Jonny. He took two of each out of the bag and passed the others back to Mo and Elliot. He unrolled the thick, white fleece blankets and used both of them to cover them, tucking them in both sides.

"And we thought you might be a bit hungry so there's some bits and pieces in there, we've had ours." Sacha said as he passed them a bag and Michael pulled onto the motorway, the water was no longer deep, there was only a lot of large puddles this way but the rain started again and they could hear it hitting the roof and windows. It was only minutes before they hit solid traffic.

Jonny took two bottles of water out, two bags of crisps and a twin pack of sausage rolls that were from the hot counter before he passed the rest of the things back to Mo and Elliot.

"So, how'd you guys end up at st marks? It's about 30 miles away from the Thames." Michael asked.

"Um, Me and Mo got picked up by an RNLI boat, then taken by ambulance to there I think. I suppose it must've been the nearest hospital that was still staffed and that wasn't 10 feet under water." Jonny explained as he and the others were eating.

"What happened to you two then?" Michael asked as he looked at Jac and Elliot in the mirror.

"Um, there wasn't enough room for us in the first boat so we waited for about 20 minutes I think it was until the second boat came. Just as they arrived, Jac fell unconscious and they carried her onto the boat. Then we got an ambulance to the hospital."

"You were unconscious? Why didn't you tell me?" Jonny asked, though her confused face said it all.

"I didn't even know I was unconscious." She replied quietly. Michael sensed that Jac wanted to change the subject,

"Right, the satnav says we'll be home by 11pm; it takes into account the traffic although in my experience, I'm sorry to say that it usually takes a bit longer that what it says." Michael explained, Jac looked at the clock on the radio in the front and saw that it was only just 3pm.

They were surrounded by cars, the traffic was barely moving and the rain was still pouring down. Suddenly, there was several large flashes of lightening, followed by a long rumble of thunder.

Underneath the blankets, Jac grabbed Jonny's hand tightly and squeezed it in her lap. She squashed up tightly to Jonny and he slipped his arm around her waist. Jac looked up at the rear view mirror and saw Michael looking concerned at her.

"Stop looking at me. Please." Jac mumbled pathetically. Michael immediately looked away from her and onto the car in front.

After a few minutes, Jac relaxed a little. The blood began to flow back to Jonny's hand after being crushed.

"You guys warmed up yet?" Michael asked as he tried to ease the awkward silence.

"Yep."

"Yes." Replied Mo and Elliot from the back.

"Well I have but Jac's freezing." Jonny said concernedly as he squeezed the arm that was around her waist tighter so she was leaning against him. The traffic was barely even moving and minute by minute, the expected arrival time for holby was increasing.

"Come here." Jonny whispered into Jac's ear. He lifted her carefully onto his lap and swung his legs up onto the two seats next to him and used the two pillows to make it comfortable for him to lean against the car door. Mo, who was sitting behind Jonny lifted her pillow over and put it next to Jonny's head so he could lean against the back of the seat. Jac reorganised the blankets, after undoing the seat belts because there were only moving a few meters every few minutes. They were both tucked in under the fleece blankets with Jac lying on top of Jonny and her head resting lighting on his chest.

"You know, I remember a time when I wasn't even allowed to peck you on the cheek in public, let alone have you lying on top of me!" He joked quietly.

"Shut up." Jac mumbled sleepily as she nuzzled her face into Jonny's chest.

Everyone in the car smirked at Jac's child like innocence. Slowly, she began to fall asleep. As did Jonny, Mo and Elliot leaving Sacha and Michael in the front.

"She's going to be a great mum." Sacha whispered as he peered back at her quietly snoozing on top of Jonny with her hands guarding her bump.

"Of course she is, she's Jac Naylor, she can do anything to the highest of standards." Michael stated as he looked at the satnav. The original estimated arrival time was 11pm, it had now crept to nearly 11:30pm and it was still increasing. Obviously, everyone else was trying to get as far away from the river as possible.

"Can we stop at the next service station please?" Jac croaked trying not to wake Jonny just yet. She knew that if they went to the services on the motorway, it would probably add about an hour to their journey, but she needed the toilet.

"What's wrong? You feel sick?" Michael asked as he looked in the mirror again.

"No, it thinks my bladder is a football." Jac remarked.

"Sure, I think there's one about 5 miles from here, though that'll probably take about another... Hour minimum."

"I can't wait that long."

"Well, there plenty of bushes that I can see-"

"On second thoughts i can wait that long."

"Look Jac this traffic is solid. We're probably not going to get home until tomorrow morning."

"Great." Jac snapped sarcastically which unfortunately woke Jonny.

"What's the time?" He croaked.

"Nearly half three." Sacha replied to which Jonny groaned.

"Hey Maconie, Jac needs the toilet so if you feel a wet patch-"

"Michael, shut up." Jac interrupted.

"How far away is the nearest services?" Jonny asked sleepily.

"About an hour."

"Thanks for the reminder." Jac snapped much to Jonny, Sacha and Michael's amusement.

"Jac we're barely moving, why don't you just go in the-"

"I am not urinating behind a bush, it's pissing it down out there." Jac snapped again.

"Alright Miss Moody." Michael joked. Jac rolled her eyes, rolled over to face the back of the seat whilst still on top of Jonny and tried to fall asleep with a full bladder. All whilst the rain was pounding on the roof of the car.

**Thank for reading, please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Will you stop figeting!" Jonny said jokily as Jac once again tried to get comfortable on top of him.

"Well it's your bloody fault I need the toilet anyway." Jac moaned as she tried to block out the sound of the rain sill pouring onto the roof of the car. It had been nearly an hour and Michael could just about see the exit from the motorway for the services.

"Michael, use the hard shoulder." Jac demanded.

"Jac I don't think that the rest of the traffic would be happy if I did that."

"Yeah well the rest of the traffic isn't pregnant." Jac snapped as she glared at Michael. He didn't even have to turn around because he could feel her eyes burning him.

"Fine, your death wish." Michael joked as he pulled into the clear hard shoulder. Michael drove down the 100m stretch to the exit, Jac slowly began to sit up into her own seat as Jonny sat up too. Several horns began beeping them and two people rolled down their windows shouting abuse at them.

"Told you. Hey!" Michael exclaimed as a mostly empty can of coke hit the window that Jac was sitting next to. To say it scared the crap out of her would be an understatement.

Michael pulled into the services and parked up in a space that had just become available right outside of the entrance. The car park was completely packed, as was the services. As they pulled up, Jac quickly got out and speed-walked into the building covering her head slightly from the rain. Jonny got out and pulled the seat forward, allowing Elliot and Mo to climb out, Sacha and Michael got out too. They all quickly ran under the canopy, escaping the rain.

"Here, Ive still got these." Jonny said as he got out the credit cards and money, handing them back to Mo and Elliot as he kept his and Jac's.

"Right, I suggest we all get some supplies seeing as we're not gonna get home until tomorrow morning probably.

"And how do you suggest I entertain a moody pregnant ice queen for hours on end in a confined space?" Jonny asked worriedly.

"Buy her a chew toy?" Michael joked. "Meet back at the car at 4:30pm okay?" Michael said as he looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:14pm.

Jac didn't know that they were meeting so Jonny ran towards the toilets. He waited outside the ladies until Jac came out.

"Listen, we're meeting back at the car at 4:30, just wait here a minute while I take a leak yeah?"

"And why would I wait for you?"

"Because I have your credit card, money and your phone." Jonny stated cheekily as he walked into the men's toilets.

Jac patted her pockets in her scrub trousers before she realised that he must have taken her phone whilst she asleep earlier.

After a minute or two, Jonny returned.

"Give me my things." Jac demanded.

"There should be a please in there somewhere." He joked.

"Jonny give me my things." She repeated.

"No, come on. We need to get some food and drink for tonight, but we've got to be quick." Jonny said as he and Jac walked into the small Mark's and Spencer's.

Jonny picked up a basket and followed Jac who walked straight to the drinks aisle. She picked up a bottle of water and dumped it in the basket. Jonny rolled his eyes and grabbed himself one too.

"You really think that you should be drinking considering we only just avoided an accident just now?"

"Not listening." Jac replied as she walked towards the prepared food. She skipped the sandwiches and baguettes and picked up two decent sized boxes of fruit. One was mixed melon and the other mixed berries.

"I don't like melon, or strawberries." Jonny stated.

"So? They're for me not you." Jac stated adamantly.

"Oh." Jonny muttered as he picked up a packet of apple and grapes. Jonny walked towards the packaged food and Jac padded behind him. Jonny picked up a packet of trail mix and a bag of Percy pigs.

Jonny looked up at Jac. He caught her just as she was yawning. Again. She looked away and began walking towards the end of the aisle. Jonny followed her and she picked up a box of paracetamol and placed it in the basket.

"Endo pains?" Jonny asked quietly and Jac nodded. Jonny put his arm around Jac's shoulders and realised that she was still quite cold. He then walked towards the front, guiding Jac with him, where all the common travel items were. Jonny picked up two thick, furry double blankets and a travel kit for Jac which contained a spongy neck pillow, an eye mask and ear plugs which he hoped would block out any thunder and lightening so that she could sleep. He picked up a pack of chewing gum to give him something to do.

They both walked to the self service tills. Jonny scanned all of the items and paid whilst Jac stood next to him. Once Jonny picked up the two bags, he and Jac walked past the cafe and Jonny stopped to look at his watch.

"Do you want to get something hot to eat from the cafe? We've still got time." Jonny asked softly. Jac shook her head as she took the box of paracetamol out of the bag but Jonny gently took the box out of her hand.

"Darlin' you need to eat. And it might upset your stomach a little if you take these without food."

"That's ibuprofen you idiot." Jac mumbled jokily.

"I know but I though you might be too tired to be all clinical now! You can take these and then have something to eat. How about two slices of toast then?" Jonny asked optimistically.

"Half a slice."

"One and a half." Jonny tried to bargain.

"1 slice and that's as high as I'm going."

"1 slice and a hot chocolate for the car to warm you up... That's settled then." Jonny said as he walked straight up to the counter because there was no queue.

Soon Jac and Jonny stood by the entrance, it was nearly 4:30pm and Jac had eaten most of a slice of toast. Jonny had eaten two slices coated in a thick layer of Jam. Jac stood at the entrance sipping her hot chocolate as they waited for the others.

"Have the painkillers kicked in yet?" Jonny whispered in Jac's ear, scaring her a little.

"No. Well, they have but, paracetamol barely even takes the edge off of it. That's why I'm on prescription pain killers." Jac replied quietly. "Listen, Sacha and Michael don't know about my endometriosis and that's how I want it to stay okay?"

"If that's what you want, sure." Jonny said sweetly. "We can just say you've got a headache or you think your coming down with the flu so you just want some peace and quiet." Jonny said as he tried to help Jac to conceal her secret.

"I think I am coming down with something actually."

"Why? What symptoms you got?" Jonny asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Bit of a headache, achy all over, bit of a sore throat and-" Jac was interrupted as she sneezed. "A blocked nose." She finished.

"Aaaw, is my wittle Jac feeling under de weather?" Jonny said childishly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Just as he did so, Michael, Sacha, Mo and Elliot arrived all quite cheerful and happy considering their several hour long impending journey. All of them had a bag each containing food, drink and things to entertain them.

Michael had a coffee in his hand as well as several energy drinks in his bag to give him the energy to drive for the night. But Jac soon got a whiff of the coffee and she quickly ran outside, to the edge of the shelter and vomited into the bushes.

Jonny ran out after her and once she had finished vomiting, he pulled her back a little under the shelter so that she wasn't in the rain. Jac fell into Jonny's chest and tucked her head under his chin as Michael walked up to them- coffee free.

"Jac, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Michael said sincerely. Jonny knew she wouldn't want to talk so he smiled at Michael.

"She'll be alright, just give her a minute." Jonny whispered. Michael nodded and walked away.

After a few minutes, Jac slipped out of Jonny's arms. "You ready?" Jac nodded so they made their way quickly to the car where Mo and Elliot had already jumped in the back. Michael's car was fairly high so climbing into it caused Jac quite a bit of discomfort. She groaned quietly which of course didn't go unnoticed. Jonny heard her but dismissed it because if he said anything, he might give Jac's endometriosis secret away.

"Jac? You alright?" Sacha asked as he turned to see that Jac had paled considerably in the last few minutes although she had just been sick. Jac immediately looked at Jonny. He could see in her eyes that she was pleading him for help.

"She's coming down with a bit of flu I think. So shes a bit achy." Jonny said which made Jac relax a little. Sacha nodded sympathetically and Michael pulled away with the heating back on full. Once they had joined the never ending traffic and were pretty much at a standstill, Jonny began to get Jac comfortable again.

Jonny undone his seatbelt quietly and patted his lap, signalling for Jac to sit on him but she shook her head in pain. He looked behind him and saw Mo mouth 'she in pain?' To him. Jonny nodded and put two pillows behind him against the car door. Jonny leant against the car door and put his feet up on the seat. He undone Jac's seat belt and put his hands under her arms, before he gently heaved her onto his lap. Jac groaned quietly again but everyone was kind enough to leave it without asking Jac questions.

Jac was sitting on Jonny's lap and he got the travel kit out of the bag. He put the neck pillow on Jac, then he pulled the two thick double blankets on top of himself and Jac, and tucked them in at the sides. He passed Jac the ear plugs and eye mask.

Jac fiddled around with them in her hands before she turned around and looked at Jonny.

"Put them on and have nap, if there's any thunder and lightening you won't know so you can relax." Jonny whispered into Jac's ear. Reluctantly, Jac put the ear plugs in securely and put the eye mask on. She turned onto her side, facing the back of the seats and pressed her ear against Jonny's chest listening to his strong steady heart beat.

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

It must have been nearly an hour, though it seemed like many, since they had set off from the service station. Elliot had fallen asleep in the back but Jac was having difficulty; she hadn't even slept a wink since they'd left and Jonny knew that.

He was watching her, looking down at her vulnerable face. "Did you get any painkillers for Jac?" Mo whispered to Jonny.  
"Yeah paracetamol but I don't think they're working. Why?"  
"Can I have some please? I've got a headache."  
"Yeah sure." Jonny slipped his arm from around Jac's stomach and got the box out of the bag. He passed it over to Mo as Jac turned so that she was almost face down on Jonny's chest. Her bump fitted snugly on Jonny's stomach and she wrapped her arms around his chest. A few minutes later, Jac's head shot up and looked at Jonny.

"Did you feel that?" Jac asked excitedly.  
"What?"  
"Wait... That."  
"Yeah." Jonny whispered. His little baby was kicking on his stomach again.  
"Why is it that it always kicks when your stomach's on mine?" Jonny asked but Jac didn't reply. She rested her smiling face on Jonny's chest happily as she let her baby kick in her uterus, firmly tapping Jonny's stomach.

* * *

An hour had passed and thankfully, Jac had managed to fall asleep. As had everyon else in the car except for the driver. Michael's phone began ringing which he picked up quickly so that he didn't wake them.  
"Hello?"  
_"Michael, it's Serena. I heard about Jac, Jonny, Elliot and Mo have you heard from them?"_  
"Yeah, they're in the car. We're stuck in the traffic on the motorway. Listen, they're all going to need checking over on Kellar when we get back which probably won't be until tomorrow morning so could you organise an obstetrician to come up on Keller to check on Jac's baby. And keep two bays empty for the four of them.  
_"Of course, let me know when your not far away."_  
"Thanks Rena. Bye."  
"_Bye._"  
Michael put his phone down and drove another 5 foot before he cut the engine again. He put his head against the headrest.

"Can you stop at the next services please?" Jac croaked. Her voice gave Michael a bit of a scare but he turned around to see her under the blankets lying on top of Jonny chest down with her head turned to the side facing Michael. It was almost pitch black outside, all that was alluminating the car was the bright glow from the satnav and the brake lights of the car in front.  
"Sure. Sorry, did i wake you?" Michael whispered as he brushed a bit of hair covering Jac's face behind her ear; she couldn't because her arms were wrapped around Jonny.

"No. I just... Can't sleep." Jac replied quietly, Michael could tell she had a blocked nose. He picked up a can of red bull and took a large Gulp before he turned back to face Jac again.

"I can't wait until we get to meet Janny junior." Michael joked quietly.  
"I can't wait until I get home."  
"I take it you didn't hear my full conversation then?" Michael asked.  
"Why?"  
"Because all four of you are getting checked over first. Serena's keeping two double bays clear for the four of you and she's getting an obstetrician to come and check you and the baby over when we get there." Michael explained.

"Great. How long until the service station?"  
"Um... let me check." Michael replied as he began flicking through the satnav. "This says there's one just over a mile away."  
"And how long will that take?"  
"Well the traffics barely moving so I'd say about 20 minutes." Michael whispered.

* * *

10:30pm  
Jonny awoke to a growl of thunder. He suddenly jumped up and realised that Jac wasn't on top of him. Michael heard Jonny jump up and turned around.  
"Michael, where's Jac?" Jonny demanded.  
"She went to the toilet why?"  
"Thunder!" Jonny replied as he opened the door, slammed it behind him and ran to the building.

The noise of the door slamming woke up Mo, Elliot and Sacha.  
"Why've we stopped?" Mo asked. She couldn't see that they were in a car park because it was pitch black.  
"Jac needed the loo. Again."  
"Is it raining out?"  
"No, I think it's stopped, why?"  
"I need to stretch my legs." Mo replied as she pushed the seat forward and exited the car.

* * *

Meanwhile Jonny ran through the entrance. Being late at night, the service station was almost empty. Jonny ran through the building and ran straight into the ladies toilets. Luckily for him it appeared empty however he couldn't find Jac. He opened all of the stalls and they were all empty.

Jonny left the toilets and jogged to the shops. Most of which were closed for the night but he had to find Jac. Everywhere was empty and he just couldn't see any sign of Jac. Jonny wondered if she had gone back to the car so he ran outside and as he approached the car, he saw a sight he never thought he would see; Mo and Jac hugging.

They were standing just next to the car and Mo was whispering calming things to Jac as she told her that everything was going to be okay. Jonny walked up and hugged both of them together.

"Where were you?" Jac mumbled as the three of them let go of each other.  
"I woke up and heard the thunder, I ran inside to find you but you were out here." Jonny explained.

"Can you come inside with me?" Jac whispered.  
"Why? Did you not-" Jac quickly shook her head in reply because she didn't go to the toilet, she ran outside when the thunder came. "Come on then." Jonny whispered. He put his arm around Jac and. Guided her into the building.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sacha, Michael and Mo were awake. The two returned from the toilets however Jonny had his arm around Jac who, in the dimly lit car park, looked very pale. They both slipped into the car and resumed into the previous position of Jac lying on top of Jonny, this time she was on her back, facing the roof of the car.

"Jac, you alright?" Sacha whispered as Michael started the engine and proceeded to making his way back onto the congested motorway.  
"Fine." She mumbled.  
"No she's not, she just fainted in the toilets." Jonny stated.  
"Did you hit your head?" Michael asked,  
"I don't know; I can't remember." She whispered, still with a blocked nose.  
"She didn't, she fainted as she came out of the cubicle and I, as her handsome Prince Charming, caught her. "Jonny explained jokily.  
"Shut up." Jac moaned as she turned 180° so that she was facing down on Jonny. She snuggled into his chest.

"What's up with you?"  
"I want to sleep so shut it." Jac snapped as she pulled the blankets over her head.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I get out of hospital today, yay!**

Michael finally pulled up outside the entrance of Holby at 4:00am. Sacha had woken up when the engine cut out, as had Mo, Elliot and Jonny. But Jac was still fast asleep on Jonny facing down with her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Michael, call Serena and get her to send a trolley down." Jonny whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Because i don't know about you but I certainly don't want to be the one to wake the pregnant ice queen at 4 o clock in the morning." Jonny stated. Michael nodded and texted to Serena but a non emergency ambulance pulled up behind them waiting for them to move.

"Maconie what are you doing?" Michael asked as he got out of the car and Jonny opened the car door furthest away from him carefully with his feet.  
"She's not a light sleeper, I'll carry her." He whispered. Jonny carefully slipped out of the car feet first. He slipped one arm under Jac's bum to support most of her weight. He wrapped the other arm around her back to support her upper half as she hung her legs lifelessly either side of Jonny's body. Her arms were flopped over his shoulders. Everyone else except Michael got out of the car, leaving him to park it.

Once Jonny had Jac safely in his arms, he began to make his way forward when Mr T came out of the entrance. Once he saw Jac's limp body on Jonny's he ran over to them.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Mr T asked as he checked Jac's neck for a pulse. Before he touched her, Mo slapped his hand away.  
"Ssshh. She's sleeping." Mo whispered as she put her finger to her lip.  
"Oh, um sorry. Right there's two bays up on Keller for the four of you to be checked over. Mr Leevy if you'd like to take the gents and I'll take the ladies." Mr T said as he, Jonny, Jac, Mo, Elliot and Sacha got into the lift and pushed the button for Keller.

Jonny would have argued with Mr T that he wanted to be with Jac but he didn't have the energy; it was 4am and to be honest, Mr T was used to dealing with female patients anyway.

"I'll check Jonny first, if you Mo first then Jonny can be there for the scan yeah?" Sacha suggested to make Jonny happier as he saw the look of disappointment on his face.  
"Yep sure." Mr T replied nervously as he looked at Jac, still fast asleep.  
"Jesus Christ she's heavy!" Jonny said as he gently lifted her up a bit higher as she had begun to slip.

Once the lift opened, Serena greeted them, then she saw Jac.  
"Is she-"  
"She's sleeping." Sacha interrupted before Serena assumed that she was unconscious.  
"Right, um bay 3 and 4 are empty and there's an ultrasound in bay 3 for Jac okay? Would you like me to check anyone?"  
"No, no we'll manage. But thanks." Sacha replied as they made their way to the bays. Jonny slipped into bay 3 with Mo and they both assisted in gently lowering Jac onto the bed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jonny returned after being checked over and sat next to Jac who was still fast asleep.  
"Right, your blood sugar's a little low but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Just have a sweet coffee- actually not a coffee if you're anywhere near Jac." Mr T joked to Mo.

"How do you know about Jac's coffee intolerance?" Mo said jokily.  
"I made the mistake of having a coffee in my room before Jac came for her scan. Lets just say it was lucky that I had the toilets opposite my room!" He joked. "But seriously, just take it easy and you'll be fine. Don't rush back to work okay?" Mr T said caringly.  
"No need to tell me twice, though you might have a bit more difficulty telling ether highness that." Mo replied as she sat up on the bed and looked over at Jac.

"Right, I think it's best if you wake her." Mr T said nervously as he pulled over the clean equipment trolley and the ultrasound machine.  
"Okay, by the way she was coming down with a bit of a cold in the car, she's been hypothermic twice and she's still a bit cold now so her blood pressure will probably be a bit high."Jonny explained quietly

"Here goes nothing." Jonny whispered as he gently rubbed Jac's arm. "Jac? Jac wakey wakey." He said softly however, she didn't even stir. Jonny was standing one side of her bed, and Mo and Mr T were standing the other. "Jac!" Jonny shouted.

Jac opened her eyes, took a deep breath and turned onto her side so that she was facing Jonny. She brought her knees up to her bump, wrapped her arms around it and shut her eyes again.  
"Oh um, she ran out of her prescription painkillers a few days ago but we couldn't get them because of the flood so could you get her some more? Like now?" Jonny asked as he gently rubbed Jac's arm.

"Oh right. Yeah sure i'll get you your prescription but for now I'll give it to you intravenously so that it'll help with the pain quicker." Mr T explained to Jac's back. After waiting a few moments for Jac to reply, he silently slipped out of the room.

* * *

Mr T soon returned with a pain relief filled syringe in a kidney dish. Despite Mr T standing in front of her holding the syringe, Jac kept her arms, securely wrapped around her bump underneath the blanket.

Jonny took the syringe from Mr T, gently pulled down the blanket down and pulled Jac's hand off of her bump. He slowly inserted the needle into her hand and injected her with pain relief.  
"Could you?" Mr T said as he held a blood sugar monitor in his hand. Mr T took the empty syringe off of Jonny as he in return to the small machine. He pricked the end of Jac's finger, squeezed it to make a drop of blood come out and put her sample into the machine. Once the machine showed a reading, Jonny showed it to Mr T. And Jac started coughing a few times.

"Right, your blood sugar's a bit- well actually it's very low-"  
"I feel sick." Jac interrupted, immediately after, she yawned.  
"Jac do you feel dizzy?" Mr T asked as he looked into Jac's eyes. She didn't respond as she weakly clenched her fist under the sheets.

"I think she's got vasovagal syncope. Jac stay calm and take deep breaths for me."  
"What does that mean?" Jonny asked panickily.  
"She's going to faint." Mr T said quickly as he raised the bars at the side of the bed to be on the safe side.

Within seconds Jac's eyes were closed and she was unconscious. "She fainted earlier." Jonny blurted out as he took her pulse.  
"Jonny calm down, she's only fainted." Mo said as she pulled a stray bit of a hair from Jac's face and tucked it behind her ear.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jac's eyes fluttered. She saw Jonny holding her hand next to her, and Mr T next to him. Mo was smiling kindly on the other side of Jac and at he end of her bed was Mr Hanssen.

"Jac, I think you have what's called vasovagal syncope. Do you know what it is?" Mr T asked nervously as the main man of the hospital stood next to him. Jac looked at him blankly and confused.  
"Right well it's where your vagus nerve is affected he blood flow to your heart and hence your brain. It's common in pregnancy at it's affected when you strain for a bowel movement, empty your bladder or cough or sneeze which of course isn't great when you are pregnant with a cold. As for your low blood sugar, I'd say it's caused by a mix between the vasovagal syncope and not eating or drinking enough so we'll keep you in for today and overnight to monitor your blood sugar because it may be gestational diabetes. Okay, I'll be back every 10 minutes to check on you." Mr T explained as he left them to it.

As he left Elliot walked in. "Ah Professor Hope, excellent timing. I would just like to apologise to you, Miss Effanga, Nurse Maconie and of course Miss Naylor, for sending you to London. I can't but help that this is my fault. Therefore, I would like to postpone the re-opening of Darwin until not next Monday, but the Monday after. Which is 11 days from now which I hope, gives you enough time to recover from your ordeal. You will of course be on full pay. And Miss Naylor you of course dont have to return until you feel you feel ready." Mr Hanssen explained to the four of them.

"Mr Hanssen?"  
"Yes Miss Naylor."  
"Could you do me a favour?"  
"It would of course depend on what it is Miss Naylor."  
"Could you get me discharged now?"  
"Miss Naylor, you need constant supervision." Mr Hanssen said sternly.  
"Jonny will be with me."  
"Yes and although I am not doubting nurse Maconie's abilities, you need supervision by an obstetrician or a doctor at the very least." Mr Hanssen explained which left Jac rather upset and annoyed.

"I'll be with them then. I can run through a few things with Mr T before we leave and I'll monitor her bp and blood sugar. Come on, she's pregnant with a cold! the last thing she needs is having to stay in an uncomfortable hospital bed with Mr T checking on her every 10 minutes in a place where she's surrounded by her colleagues! Please Mr Hanssen." Mo pleaded. Jac was slightly taken aback by Mo's suggestion as was Jonny.

They could all see that Mr Hanssen was considering it. And after a few moments he spoke. "I shall go and have a word with Mr Thompson." He said softly and exited the room.

**I've just thought of something: Jac had explorative surgery which confirmed her endometriosis. But surely Jonny must've noticed when they slept together on the night Tara died that she had 2 or 3 (laparoscopy) recent scars on her lower abdomen?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review :)**


	28. Chapter 28

5:30am  
Five minutes later. Mr T returned. "Right, I'll leave you three to it. I'm exhausted." Elliot said quietly as he slipped out of the room.  
"Right, if.. I do agree for you to go home Jac... Mo and Jonny would have to check on you regularly. And you need to stay in bed, make sure you eat and drink plenty, and when you go to the bathroom, do not lock the door."  
"So can I go?" Jac asked sleepily as she sat up.  
"Yes. Now I'll give you these." Mr T said as he handed Jonny a carrier bag. "There's a bp monitor, blood sugar machine and there's Jac's prescription in there which you'll need to get in a minute because she'll need to take her next dose at about midday." Mr T explained to Jonny. "If there are any changes, or she faints again or you get any other symptoms give me a ring yeah?" He said to Mo who nodded and smiled.

"So can I go now?" Jac repeated as she was getting more and more agitated.  
"Well yes. But-" l  
"Great." Jac interrupted sarcastically as she sat up in the bed.  
"Slowly." Jonny ordered but luckily, a Jac stood up and she didn't feel dizzy so she raised her eyebrows at Jonny because she had proven he didn't need his help.

Jonny wondered why her face was pale again so he put the back of his hand against Jac's forehead which she quickly smacked away.  
"You're freezing." Jonny stated as he stopped Jac from leaving the bay.  
"Jonny move."  
"Not until you've had you temperature taken." Jac glared at Jonny and Mo came up behind her and stuck a thermometer in her ear.  
"34.5°" mo stated as she took it out of Jac's ear.  
"You're hypothermic again. But how? You've been inside." Jonny queried.

"Jac are you tired?" Mr T asked curiously.  
"What do you think?" She snapped. "Now let me go home." She demanded but Jonny blocked her exit again.

"Jac I think the reason you keep on going hypothermic so easily is because you're completely exhausted both mentally and physically. Your body's doesn't have enough energy to retain or maintain body heat." Mr t explained.

"So what do we do?" Jonny asked as he grabbed Jac's arm to stop her from elbowing him.  
"Well, she definitely needs to eat something substantial. She also needs rest and a source of heat. You could try hot water bottles, hot drinks or you could sleep with her." Mr T stated to Jonny. "God wait no I didn't mean it like that!" He protested as Jac gave him the death stare. "I meant like you could rest with her in the same bed. Mo take that thermometer to take as well so that you can monitor her temp too." Mr T said nervously as he tried to avoids Jac's glare.  
"Point taken, can I go now?" Jac asked angrily at Jonny.  
"Fine!" Jonny said as he put his hands up in the air and let Jac squueze past him I the door way.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

At 6:30am, Jac and Jonny, returned to Jac's flat. Mo had quickly popped out to Jonny and Mo's flats to get a few things for them to stay over at Jac's. She was also getting a bit of shopping in for them as they would be staying there without work for nearly two weeks.

Jac immediately got her work iPad and sat down on the sofa. She began unlocking it but Jonny snatched it off of her.  
"Bed. Now." He demanded Sam's he pointed towards her bedroom.  
"Ipad. Now." Jac demanded as she held out her hand.

"You need to get into bed and warm up."  
"I am warm now so give me." Jac said firmly as she continued to hold her hand out for the ipad.  
"Yeah right!" Jonny joked as he got the thermometer out of the bag that Mr T had given them, he approached Jac however she pulled away from him.

"Jac I need to check."  
"Yeah, well I need some peace and quiet so give me the ipad and be quiet." Jac snapped as she stood up to confront him. Despite her being an inch or two shorter than him, he was still slightly intimidated however, he was determined not to let his guard down.

"No. You're under my supervision so go and get into bed. Now." Jonny ordered as he put the ipad behind his bed. After several seconds of glaring into each other's eyes. Jac gave up and walked towards the bedroom. Jonny smirked because he had won a battle against Jac Naylor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mo returned with two gym bags. "She's in bed." Jonny whispered as he took his bag off of Mo.  
"She can hear you." Jac shouted.  
"Come and give me a hand with the shopping." Mo said to Jonny.  
"Jac, I'll be back in a minute. Stay. In. Bed." Jonny said slowly yet sternly says he and Mo left Jac's flat.

* * *

Once Jonny and Mo returned, they placed he bags in Jac's kitchen. Jonny took Mo's bag and put it in the spare room. He took his bag to Jac's room but he dropped it once he realised that Jac wasn't in bed. Jonny ran to the spare room where Mo was unpacking her things into the empty draws.  
"Jac's gone." He said out of breath.  
"What?"  
"She's gone." He repeated but then Mo tried to hide her smile once she heard a toilet flush. Jonny and Mo walked back into the bedroom and after a minute, Jac walked out of the ensuite bathroom.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Jonny stated sternly.  
"Jonny! She can go to the toilet!" Mo said as she was still trying not to laugh.

"No, not when I'm not here. Mr T said that you've got vasovagal syncope. That means when you empty your bladder, you have an increased risk of fainting so you should've waited for me to come back. What would you have done if you'd felt dizzy? What if you fainted and I wasn't here?" Jonny shouted angrily at Jac. He immediately realised that he shouldn't have done it because he could see the tears building up in her eyes. He now felt so guilty.

"Oh Jac I'm sorry." Jonny said sincerely. He was about to hug her but he couldn't because Jac slipped away from him and got under the covers of her double bed. She tucked her head underneath the covers and Jonny heard her sniff. Though he want sure if it was because of her cold or whether she was actually crying.

Mo looked at Jonny and nodded to say 'I'll leave you to it'. Jonny slipped into bed next to Jac and surprisingly she cuddled up to him under the covers.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Jonny could tell she was crying because he felt her tears come through his shirt; she had her head on his chest. He could tell that she was still cold.

"You have nothing to be sorry for... I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't mean it." Jonny said softly. "You know I'm glad Hanssen sent us to London." He stated.  
"Are you mad?"  
"No think about it. If we hadn't have gone, we'd probably still be fighting like teenagers. Now look at us, we're having a baby. Together. It's brought us closer together." Jonny said as he stroked Jac's hair. Silently, she came out from under the covers, put her elbow on the pillow and propped her head up with her hand.

"You know when you said that any product of my womb has an even chance of being the Antichrist? Did you mean it?" Jac asked seriously. Jonny looked into her emerald eyes. She looked so child like, she behaved so innocently and although she didn't want to admit it, she needed him so much.

"Of course I didn't. I was just angry." He stated. It was only now that Jonny realised how much those words hurt her. "Did you know then? When I said that to you?"  
"Know what?"  
"That you had, endometriosis?" Jonny asked kindly.  
"I got told that very morning. Just hours before you said that to me." She admitted as she looked down at her bump. She couldn't bare to meet his eyes.

"Jac, I'm so sorry."  
"I feel sick." Jac mumbled as she gently let her head fall back onto the pillow.  
"It's probably because you haven't eaten properly in days, and you're still cold. I'll be right back." Jonny quickly slipped out of the bed and into the kitchen.

He stopped to think for a minute and didn't notice that Mo was next to him; she had just finished packing the shopping away. Mo noticed the upset look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked softly.  
"I said some really, really bad things to her a while ago. I never gave them a second thought until now because she just asked if it meant what I said."

"What did you say?"  
"I said to her, on the day that she was diagnosed with endometriosis... that any product of her womb would be the antichrist. But I was angry I didn't know she was ill." Jonny protested as he saw Mo's outraged face. It took a few minutes for Mo to calm down.

"Just... Go and comfort her. Warm her up and I'll bring you two something to eat okay."

* * *

7:30am  
Fifteen minutes later , Mo walked into Jac's bedroom with a tray. Jac and Jonny were sitting up, leaning against the head board and watching a movie on Jac's laptop which was at the end of the bed. Jonny had his arm around Jac's cold shoulders and Jac had her arm around Jonny's waist.

Mo placed the tray on the top of Jac's draws. She picked up the thermometer and gently pushed it into Jac's ear.  
"35.3°. You're getting there." Mo said as she placed the thermometer down on he he bedside table. She picked up two bowls filled with steaming chicken soup and handed them to Jac and Jonny.

Jac immediately rolled her eyes.  
"What!?" Mo shrieked.  
"Well at least I know now that it's not only Jonny who thinks chicken soup is a cure for everything!" Jac joked half heartedly, as she ate a mouthful of soup.

"Tell me about it, when i had morning sickness at 3am, Jonny offered to cook me chicken soup." Mo moaned.

* * *

8:45am  
As the movie credits began rolling down the screen, Jac slipped out of bed and into the ensuite. Jonny listened attentively and heard that she quietly closed the door, but surprisingly she didn't lock it.

After a minute, Jonny heard the toilet flush, then the taps run. By then he heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was until she heard it again. Jac murmured, "Jonnn... Jonny." He heard her hands grab the sink and he quickly jumped out of bed and open the door, as he did so Jac fell backwards and fell into Jonny's arms as she slipped into an unconscious state.

"Mo!" Jonny shouted as he heaved Jac's torso onto the bed. Mo sprinted into the room and grabbed Jac's legs. Once she was safely on the bed, Jonny and Mo sat either side of her, waiting for her to wake up.

After five minutes, her eye lids fluttered. Jonny held her hand tightly and brushed a lose bit of hair from her face.  
"Thank you for not locking the door." Jonny joked.

* * *

9pm  
Jac, Jonny and Mo were sitting watching the TV on the sofas in Jac's living room.  
"Jac have you- oh bless her. Jonny look." Mo whispered as she pointed to Jac. Jonny looked over at Jac who was curled up in the arm chair. She was fast asleep under a blanket.

Jonny smiled at the mother of his unborn child. Mo quickly took advantage of Jac sleeping and placed the thermometer in her ear. She faced a great deal of hassle every time she tried to take Jac's temperature when she was awake.

"She's fine now." Mo whispered to Jonny. Mo placed the thermometer on the coffee table and sat down next to Jonny on the sofa.

"Just think, it's only a few months before you two are fighting about whose turn it is to get up at 3am when she starts crying."  
"Who? Jac or the baby?" Jonny joked.

"I can't wait until she's a teenager. You'll get to deal with mood swings, boyfriends, periods and spots and boobs sooner than you think." Mo whispered.  
"I am not dealing with periods or boobs. That's Jac's area." Jonny stated.

"What, you think she's going to go all soft and give your daughter a girly talk?" Mo joked.

"Jac'll be the best Mum. I just know it... I wonder what Jac's Mum is like..." Jonny queried.  
"I think we should leave that for another day." Mo said and Jonny agreed with her. They both watched Jac's chest slowly rise and fall as she peacefully slept. It must've been the first time she'd had a decent sleep in days, or weeks.

**Thanks for reading, please give me a final review and let me know what you think of the whole story :) thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I can't believe this has got over 13,000 view! Thank you so much please review :)**


End file.
